Forever is a very long time
by WeasleysWizardingWheezer
Summary: "Are you ready for another round?" Asked Theia spinning the staff between her fingers. They found the light in eachother, the light only they could find. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

There was a story of a man, not a mortal man, but a man of the God's. A King in all rights but one, that the coronation wasn't performed for him. This man possessed great strength, was admired by many and commanded the element of an essential storm. Thunder.

But this story is not of Thor, God of Thunder, but of his brother. The God of Mischief. Of course, Thor is still in this story and so are the people of Asgard as no story centres around one person alone. So, this story is about Loki, younger brother of Thor and God of Mischief, and the only person he ever came to love more than his family.

* * *

Asgard was serene as per usual; the bifrost shimmered out to the north, and the great sea that surrounded Asgard moved with the moon. The great castle stood golden and tall, the rest of the buildings fitting round it as smaller pieces of the puzzle all centred around a greater piece. Rolling green hills remained unmoving in the east, and the clouds danced endlessly across the clear blue sky.

Theia, an old warrior's child was sitting idly in the field, upon a boulder that gave a view to the sparring fields that the great warriors of Asgard used. She wore a lime green dress that fastened on one shoulder and fell to her feet, which were bare. Theia never saw the point of shoes, although her mother insisted on her wearing them. She didn't care for the fine dresses that her mother had her constantly outfitted in, she wanted to be just like her father, a great warrior with great promise. Yet the only thing she came close to was watching the great warriors spar in the fields. Theia sighed, turning the pages of a book her father brought for her from one of his trips to Midgard. The fantasies the Midgardian's told in their books were wondrous, much like the battles that her father had fought in. They and the sparring fields were the only things that brought her close to becoming a warrior.

Frustrated Theia closed her Midgardian book of fantasies and dropped it on the boulder next to her, where it slid landing with a dull thud on the grass opening up at a page entitled: The legend of Hua Mulan. Theia had read this story many times, it was the story of Mulan, a woman who wanted nothing more than to help her father and stop him going back into war, she released her identity as a woman and deceived everyone in the Chinese imperial army who believed she was indeed a man. Theia loved this story, although she doubted that she could fool people as Mulan did into thinking she was a man.

Theia fingered a lock of her dark brown, almost black hair, she could cut it off, tie it up as Mulan did and make her way down to the training fields. But she couldn't, she was not like the other warriors. She was not like Sif and her warriors three, who she admired greatly. She was not like the princes Thor and Loki who too trained for battle. She was not like any of them, she was a simple warrior's daughter and a daughter who wasn't destined for anything more than being who she was expected to be. Groaning she flung her head back, looked up at the clouds, which happened to be especially white today, and squinted as the sun's rays found its way into the corner of her vision.

"I just want to be like you, papa." She said, opening her eyes fully to take in the clouds, somewhere in her mind hoping that her father was looking back at her.

Theia thought back to that fateful day when her father had lost his life, it had been many years since uproar had broken out in any of the nine realms, and of course the realm that had to cause the disturbance was Jotunheim, home of the frost giants. Of course, being a warrior, Theia's father had been called up to duty. He promised to come back… He did, but not fully. Only his body was recovered, his soul had passed on; the light had long faded from him.

It was the King of the frost giants Laufey that had delivered the blow that killed him. The blow was meant to kill the Allfather who was occupied with another battle, being the man he was Theia's father had taken the blow in his place. He died a hero and a warrior, like he always wanted.

A bird crowed overhead and Theia shook her head. Standing from the boulder she picked up her Midgardian book of tales and began to walk back through the field. The shine on her body and gave the impression that her dress was covered in tiny diamonds. It wasn't, for her mother could never afford such beautiful clothes even after the Allfather invited them to live in the palace walls.

Wandering past the horses that grazed lazily around her she imagined just what it would be like to go into battle, to fight for the ones she loved, and lose them also. Her father must have known one day he wouldn't return from a battle, he must have realised this before he promised to always return. She wondered what would happen if she promised her mother she would return and she did not. Would her heart break all over again? Would it remind her so much of father every time she walked out the door with her armour on her back and sword at her side?

The sounds of metal on metal drew close to her ears as she walked along the edge of the sparring field. Theia could clearly see Sif and her warriors three, as well as Thor. The mighty Thor was battling furiously with Fandral; their movements were strong and boisterous. Although Fandral was slimmer than Thor he was unable to keep on dodging his blows for long. A quick clout to the breast sent Fandral sprawling into the dirt laughing heartily as he did so.

"You win again, oh mighty one!" He laughed graciously as Thor helped him to his feet.

"But you fought me well, friend!" They clapped each other on the back, Thor's red cape fluttering in the mid-summer breeze.

Theia knew why Thor was the talk of most of her friends. He was strong, extremely handsome and of course he was going to be a King. Theia was laughed at when she said she would never want to be in any kind of relationship with one so desired as Thor. In fact she wasn't even sure she wanted to be in any type of relationship with anyone, although her mother did press her to meet with many eligible men. It just didn't seem right, a young warrior would pursue a few innocent flings, but they would never settle into a relationship when war and battle was gnawing away at their minds. She knew for a fact that her father had only courted her mother after his sixteenth battle. Most of the young men on the sparring field had only ever seen the horrors of war twice or three times and none of those battles had been as great as the one with the frost giants of Jotunheim.

Along the way Sif was battling another warrior and she defeated him easily, pinning him to the ground her spear pointed at his throat. She was definitely the fiercest female warrior she had ever seen or heard of. The pair were laughing as they battled again. _It must be wonderful _thought Theia _to fight without fear of your death, or the death of friends. _

Sighing she flipped her Midgardian book around her hands; she was skilled at this as she practiced it as a child. In the fields when she was young her father would show her how to wield a staff and he was impressed at the rate she could move it. 'Quicker than any warrior I have ever seen,' he used to compliment. Although she hadn't wielded a staff in many years she still practiced with little things. Her book for one, and oranges whenever her mother wasn't around, Theia was usually scolded for doing something so unlady like as juggling food.

A loud crack off in the battlefield brought Theia out of her memory, the Midgardian book flipped to far from her grasp and landed in the dirt for the second time that day. Theia often lost herself in juggling books.

Walking over to where the book hand landed she bent down to retrieve it, but someone else was already there, picking it up for her before she even had a chance to bend all the way down. Theia glanced up, her eyes meeting the darkened brown ones of a man wearing a khaki green sparring suit. He smiled and held out the book to her, to which she stood and accepted it, taking it close to her chest.

"Thank you," Said Theia "Although, I was perfectly capable of retrieving it myself."

The man smiled a mischievous smile, his eyes glinting, "I'm sure you were," He said. "But how do you even know it was your book you were retrieving?"

Theia laughed although she was a little uncertain. "Well, I did see it fall from my hands, and I did see exactly where it landed, which happens to be where you retrieved it from."

The man flicked his fingers, a wider grin appearing on his face as the book in Theia's possession vanished. She gasped her hand flying to her mouth as he produced the real book from behind his back and handed it over. Theia took it although she was a little cautious.

"You're a little mischievous, aren't you?" She said with a smile.

"Well of course," he said with a mock bow. "It is in my name after all."

Theia was about to ask him what his name happened to be, but a light flicked on in her skull stopping her dead before she made a fool out of herself. It was strange that she didn't recognise him even though they had been sharing the same palace for years now.

"My prince," She said bowing her head respectfully at the younger prince. "I'm sorry for my rudeness... I didn't mean to offend."

He chuckled lightly, "You didn't offend. You obviously know my name, so whats yours?"

"Theia, daughter of Ouranos, my prince." Loki's dark eyes widened as he heard the name.

"The man who saved my father's life." Theia looked down as Loki spoke.

"Yes, and at the cost of his own." She said sadly.

"He was a brave man," Said Loki sincerely.

"Loki! Come brother, we must battle!" The shout came from the sparring field where Thor was waving his arm at his brother. Loki glanced over a small smile on his face.

"I must be going," he said. "Enjoy your book."

"You should read it." Said Theia quickly without thinking. She mentally cursed herself for being so forward. "I'm sorry, you probably don't –"

Loki stopped her in mid-sentence taking the book from her hand which she had extended out to him, "I'd love to."

Theia smiled, pulling her hand back, it fell limply by her side. "It's a good book," she said before scurrying off away from Loki.

Theia's heart was hammering in her chest as she scurried away from the sparring field. She didn't stop until she was sure she was well enough away to be sure that he couldn't see her looking back. Even then, from that distance she saw him looking at her. The fatherless girl wearing no shoes.

* * *

Theia's home was four floors above the throne room, and six floors above the relics vault, she was also three floors below the Royal's rooms, which explains why she didn't notice Loki when he retrieved her book for her earlier that day. The book that he now had in his possession after she gave it to him like a fool would have.

Theia was sitting on the balcony of her room staring out at the bifrost. The rainbow road was still shimmering as it had been that morning when she was on the hillside by the sparring fields. She looked out closely to where Heimdall watched over the entrance to Asgard. Nobody had ever slipped his watch to gain access into Asgard, not one. He was a hero in his own right, protecting everyone from unwanted visitors and opening the bifrost to the other realms when Asgardian's needed passage.

There was a knock at her bedroom door that echoed across the room. Theia waited, and then slowly her mother, Rayla entered the room. She was dressed in a silver gown that too fastened at the shoulder, her light brown hair was curled and pinned back elegantly.

"Why aren't you ready, Theia?" She asked gently, she walked out to stand on the balcony.

"Do you think Heimdall gets lonely?" Said Theia, turning to face Rayla as she dropped her leg off the wall of the balcony where it swung freely on the edge of oblivion.

"Every man gets lonely sometimes, Theia." Said Rayla. "What has brought this question, child? Is something troubling you?"

Theia sighed, leaning her head on her hands, her eyes turned up to the skies. "Do you think father gets lonely?"

Rayla too looked to the skies, even after all these years she still grieved for her husband who lost his life for the people he cared about. She missed him more and more every day, and she too knew the effect his death had on Theia, their only child.

"He is never lonely, Theia. For he is always here, it doesn't matter the distance between us." She said wisely, taking her daughters hand. "Now come inside and get ready, the party is soon."

"I have never been one for parties, mother." She said, turning her gaze to face her remaining parent.

"Your friends will be here soon." She reasoned, "At least let me fix your hair, I am sure Aria will see to the rest."

Theia nodded, coming in off the balcony and walking into her bedroom where she sat in front of a golden rimmed mirror. Rayla picked up a brush from the table and started to comb through her daughters brown locks. Once or twice she came across stray blades of grass which were hidden from her morning in the field. She totted, she didn't like the time Theia spent in that field, staring up at the clouds and being unsociable. Rayla could never remember being as unsociable as her daughter when she was her age, but when she was Theia's age she had two parents, not one. She always overlooked that one specific detail.

"Have you spoken to anyone but me today?" Asked Rayla, "Your friends seem to think you are abandoning them."

Theia stared into the mirror, locking eyes with her own reflection that mirrored her sadness that being alone caused. Theia had friends, yes, but friends that didn't understand what she was going through, what she had been through. They didn't understand her conflictions, her pain. In truth, they understood virtually nothing about her. She was like a burnt out star that had fallen into Midgard and gotten lost at the bottom of one of their oceans. Never truly found and never truly understood.

"No, I have spoken to none but you." She lied, leaving out her talk with Prince Loki this morning. Rayla sighed; she wanted nothing more than for her daughter to come out of her pit of sadness. The sadness that had gripped her soul more and more each year that passed. But Rayla couldn't do that, she saw no way to bring her daughter out of the iron grips of despair. All these parties, her efforts and her time spent with Theia could do nothing for her. Something in Rayla's mind told her that her daughter was already gone, but something also told her not to give up on her only child. Something would bring her back, something had to.

Another knock sounded throughout the room and a serving girl entered in a peach sundress. Her hair hung in a single plait down her back and she bowed her head as she entered even though Theia and her mother were not royalty.

"You have guests, My Lady." She said quietly, and then she dipped her head and left with all the noise of a baby mouse.

"That will be your friends," Said Rayla. "Join me at the party when you are ready."

Rayla left then, her silver gown trailing after her like flowing water running under the bifrost. There were hushed whispers as Theia's friends entered the room before hers. They didn't knock before they entered her chambers like everybody else would, but they all scurried in like squirrels all chattering endlessly. The noise made Theia's head ache.

"Theia!" Squealed a short haired girl at the front, she was as tall as Theia, a little bit over in fact, she wore a pale red dress that gave the illusion that flame was rising up her body as she walked. Her sing song voice echoed around the room for a moment before she plopped herself on Theia's bed. Three other girls followed, all equally as beautiful as the first but all in different ways, they wore dresses of rich purples and light pinks which flowed gracefully behind them. They too took up seats in Theia's room.

"Where were you today?" Asked Aria, crossing her legs. "We were all meant to be getting ready together tonight."

"I was just on the hillside," Replied Theia. "By the sparring fields."

Aria groaned as well as the others, she flopped back onto Theia's bed and spread her arms above her head. It seemed that Theia's mother was not the only person who disapproved of her time in the fields.

"You need to get a life," Said Greta, a small girl with long brown hair who sat on the floor closest to the balcony. "Either that or go and spar with the other warriors, we all know that's what you want."

"My mother would never approve," Said Theia bitterly. "It's not what a lady does."

"To hell with what a lady does!" Groaned Aria, her annoyance showing through. "Your father would approve! He was a great warrior, Theia. He would want you to do what you wanted, not be stuck up in here learning how to be a lady."

"My father isn't here, Aria."

Theia looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. The room had gone awfully silent, but Aria would not have her friend upset on this day. Not when there was fun to be had at a party. She clambered up from the bed and walked over to where Theia was sitting rather stiffly on the stool.

"No," she said softly. "He isn't here because he was protecting you and your mother. The least he would want is for you to be able to protect yourself." Aria gestured to the staff that hung in place over Theia's bed. "Take that staff, and use it. It's what he would have wanted."

"I agree," said Demaris, a blonde girl who was leaning up Theia's cabinet on the far side of the room. "Too Jotunheim with that now, there is a party downstairs and fun to be had!"

The girls behind Theia squealed with delight, their cheeks were red with a blush for they knew that something special might happen that very night.

"We might get to meet a Prince tonight!" Squealed Greta excitedly as they laid out Theia's dress on the bed for her. "I wonder who it will be?"

"Neither goes far without the other," Noted Kari, the silver haired girl sat on the far side of the room fiddling around in Theia's jewellery box for something that would complement her dress. "So it's almost guaranteed that they will both be present."

"Especially if the Allfather and the Queen are there,"

"I wish to meet Thor," Said Aria. "It is said that he is quite the gentleman."

"You only want to do that so you can flirt with him!" Argued Greta.

"I doubt she'd get far," said Theia, coming out of her stupor to converse with her friends. The conversation was good for her; it was a well needed one. "Sif would gladly cut off your arm if you so much as look at him the wrong way."

"Sif has her warriors three to flirt with, why can't she just leave Thor to the swooning girls who obviously want his attention."

"She's playing hard to get that's why you barmpot," laughed Kari. "Honestly for a brunette you can be so blonde!"

A pillow to the head shut Kari up, she landed on the floor with a dull thud after tripping over a book that Theia had left scattered on the ground. The room erupted with laughter as Kari puffed a stray bit of hair from her face.

"Why do people care so much for Thor?" Asked Theia, more to herself than anyone else. Her friends all stared at her in disbelief.

"Because… because he's so handsome!" Complimented Greta.

"Heroic!" Laughed Demaris pulling a pose to show off her none existent muscles.

"Brave!" Yelled Kari brandishing an invisible sword.

"He's such a gentleman," Swooned Aria. Theia rolled her eyes.

"More like a hothead," She said causing a collective gasp to echo across the room. "What? I think he is."

"But that's our future King; you can't say that about him." Gasped Kari, her hair had come loose from where the pillow had struck her and now she was attempting to fix it.

"Exactly," Theia said. "_Future_ King, at the moment he is still a Prince and as far as I am concerned Kings and Princes are no better than ordinary people."

"But he is hot," shrugged Aria. The room burst into a fit of laughter once more.

After Theia had dressed and had her makeup and jewellery done to her friends standards they were ready to leave. The five of them walked down the hall quickly as they were already late for the start of the party, not that Theia could remember what the party was for anyway. They descended the stairs leading to the throne room. The noise of the party could be heard two floors above. The hallway in front of the throne room was bathed in liquid gold light from the torches that hung on the walls in brackets.

The noise of the party was incredible, in the throne room Theia could see people dancing and drinking to their hearts content a great feast was laid out on a large mahogany wood table on the far side of the room. The five girls entered, the four chattering excitedly and looking round for the mighty God of Thunder. Theia however searched for her mother, she was sure she would find her eventually but she didn't want to be known as another girl who swooned over the mighty Thor. She hung back and waited by the far side of the room as her friends disappeared into the crowd.

_They won't even notice I'm gone, _she thought. _Well good, I would only ruin their time anyway._

Theia waited for a long time for any sign of her mother in the looming crowds scattered about the room. The day had fallen into night and she was sure no doubt that this party would last far on into the morning. Eventually, to avoid looking lonely and attracting unwanted attention from a group of warriors who seemed already too drunk to comprehend their wellbeing, she wandered into the crowds.

Most were laughing and joking with one another, she saw some people she knew and others that she had never seen before in her life. More than once she caught a glimpse of Thor who was shadowed by Sif and her warriors three. She also saw her friends a little less than gracefully swooning over the soon to be King. After searching the room a full three times she decided it was futile and that her mother was purposely eluding her so she would socialise, Theia ended up at the table on the far left of the room. The smell of succulent boar reached her nose but instead of food she helped herself to some water which was placed next to five full caskets of ale which she assumed would be consumed before night had drawn into morning.

"Come alone?" It was obvious that the voice was directed at her as she was, as far as she could see, the only person alone in the entire room, apart from the person who was speaking to her.

"No…" Theia drew out the word as she turned to Prince Loki who looked a lot more formal than he did in his sparring gear that morning. "I'm with my friends… and my mother."

Theia glanced over to where her friends were dancing and having fun, whilst staying in close range of Thor so they could whisper and swoon. Loki followed her gaze, his mouth forming an o.

"You're not one for parties I gather." He said, "Ale helps you know."

"I didn't take you for one who drinks," she said a small smile forming at the corner of her lips.

"I don't, I just judge others." Theia thought back to the group of warriors she saw stumbling over themselves earlier that night.

"I would like to remember my actions in the morning." At this statement Loki laughed. Not a chuckle, and not a mischievous laugh that Theia had heard earlier on in the day, it was a genuine 'that was funny' laugh.

"I agree it seems some have already had more than they can handle." He said, before producing a book from inside of his cloak. "I thought I'd give you this."

Theia looked down at the book then back at Loki. "Thank you, but I couldn't borrow this from you… it's yours."

"You let me borrow one of yours." He said, "It was the least I could do in return… Your Midgardian book is very interesting; I hope you think the same of this one."

Theia took the book from Loki's grasp, tracing her finger over the cover. She opened it and scanned the first few lines, as well as looking at the few of the drawings. "This isn't Midgardian," She noted, closing it again.

"It comes from Alfheim, I thought you would be interested in it as one of the stories in your Midgardian book talks about them."

"The realm of the light elves…" Theia said in awe, "Thank you, Loki."

"It's my pleasure," He smiled.

The rest of the evening Theia didn't spend alone, rather she spent it in the company of Loki whom she had only met that very morning. They talked idly about their lives, they were somewhat similar, but whereas Loki was of royal parentage and was trained for battle, Theia could only dream of those things. It was only when Theia's friends asked her if she wanted to come back that Theia took her leave promising Loki that they would talk again. In truth Theia wanted to talk with Loki again, there was something about him that made Theia feel that they were similar, and that made everything about the young prince all the more mysterious.

* * *

_I hope you liked my first chapter. I can safely say this is the most i've ever written in one chapter for any fanfic! *Proud moment!* _


	2. Chapter 2

Theia looked out over the balcony; the stars were glistening among the blanket of darkness that had been thrown across the sky for several hours now. She was cut off from the rest of the room by a white linin curtain after she insisted she needed some air, in truth she couldn't stand anymore of the questions about her 'relationship' with Loki. Theia wasn't even sure if they had a relationship of any sort. She had only spoken to him twice, and twice on the same day, Loki was more of an acquaintance than anything else. The constant buzz of noise was still going on in her bedroom, she heard them playfully bickering over who would be a more suitable match for Thor, and even though they were trying to whisper, Theia still heard them talking about her and Loki.

She groaned and put her face in her hands as she stared out at the bifrost. _I wish they would stop talking about it like it is something,_ she thought to herself. Eventually, wishing to be once more involved with the convocation if it was going to involve her, Theia swept back the curtain and walked back into her room.

Her friends were scattered about the room, Aria lay on Theia's bed her feet hanging off the side, Greta was brushing her hair out in front of the mirror so she looked presentable walking home, and Kari and Demaris were lying on cushions on the floor. All of them were as tired as they looked. Unfortunately for Theia it seemed this party would be talked about for a very long time. Theia sat down with her back up against the wall, her green gown pooling around her like a waterfall of grass. The book that Loki had given her sat on the bedside table next to Aria. Theia wanted nothing more than to be able to sit and read it to her hearts content as she knew that Loki had already begun to read her book, but she knew that doing so would spark convocation about her and the God of Mischief.

However, in choosing not to pick up the book it gave Aria the perfect opportunity to pick up the book and examine it for herself. Theia heard the pages rustle as Aria flicked through it and she had to restrain herself from jumping off the ground and snatching it from her friend's very careless grasp. Aria stopped, glancing over at Theia a sly smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She flipped the book over in her hands causing small particles of dust to fly from the pages. Aria moved herself so she sat right on the edge of the bed and looked directly at Theia.

"This is not of Asgard," She said. Theia knew exactly where this was going.

"Correct," Replied Theia nonchalantly. "It is from Alfheim, realm of the Light Elves."

"Alfheim books are very hard to come by," Noted Greta.

"Not for a prince," Said Demaris. Everyone was now looking from Theia to the book.

"He must trust you to give it to you,"

"No, I gave him a book so he gave me one is that what you wanted to hear?" That was a bad move on Theia's part for now all of her friends had crowded round her chattering numerous questions only some of which reached her aching ears. She definitely regretted mentioning anything about giving Prince Loki her book.

It was way into the morning when Theia's friends decided to leave, and even in the pits of tiredness Theia couldn't bring herself to sleep. So as the first rays of sun began to break over the top of the Asgardian horizon Theia changed into a tunic and leggings with lace up boots that tied halfway up her shins. She picked up the staff that hung on the wall, and took heed of the things that Aria had said the night previously. Her father would want her to protect herself, and although she wouldn't be directly disobeying her mother's orders by practicing by herself she wasn't actually following them either, which made it all the more exciting.

Slipping from her chambers Theia headed out of the palace and towards the hillside that overlooked the sparring fields. She would remain just insight to watch their techniques but just out of sight so she wouldn't be ridiculed. The sun had risen quite a bit by the time she got to the field; she had brought a small bag in which she kept Loki's book from Alfheim in case she grew bored of practicing. Theia placed the book next to an old tree which grew the strangest but most beautiful tasting fruit Theia had ever tried. She had never seen any mention of such a fruit in her Midgardian books and she wondered how they could possibly go without the most wondrous fruit.

Taking a deep breath Theia positioned herself on the hillside just so she had the right view of the sparring fields. She was glad she had come early because nobody yet occupied the field and so she could fully concentrate on her practice without getting distracted by their more practiced moves.

Theia felt the staff in her grasp, the cool patterned metal felt familiar in her grip; taking a breath she spun the weapon around her head. It was an extension of her body, flicking it around her body and from hand to hand she saw her father sitting by the tree and watching, a small smile on his face. The metal slipped between her hands as she danced from foot to foot imagining warriors coming at her from all angles. Theia turned her teeth grit as she lunged out and speared a particularly nasty looking invisible warrior.

Theia didn't know what was happening, she surveyed the warrior cautiously. The man was choking horribly, blood was gurgling in his open mouth, a giant hole in the man's abdomen spilled crimson where she had impaled him with her spear. This couldn't be right, she was sure she was practicing up here alone, but the man looked real, the blood that was spilling from him looked real. Everything about the man looked real, right down to the golden helmet. Theia dropped her staff, the end of it was dripping with the man's blood.

Stooping down Theia grasped either side of the man's helmet and pulled, and when she did she wished she hadn't. The man had brown curly hair, with stubble coating his chin, and his eyes were every bit as dark as Theia's. He locked his gaze on her, and no matter how much Theia tried to look away she just simply couldn't. This image was real, it was too real…

"Father…" Theia choked, her breath hitched and tears welled in her eyes. "Father… I-"

"You… Killed me…" His voice was harsh, almost venomous.

"No… no father… I didn-"

"You… Killed me…" His voice rose despite the gurgling of blood in his throat. Before Theia could move he had her wrist in a tight grasp. "You… Killed me…"

"No… no!" Theia struggled against him, his nails dug into her wrist. "Stop it!" She cried and with a wrench Theia fell back on the ground and scrambled away. Her eyes were trained on the ground as she tried to take calming breaths. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Glancing up Theia sucked in a breath when her eyes fell upon the ground where her father had lay only moments ago. She didn't know why she expected him to still be there, maybe it was the fact he looked so real? Or maybe it was the fact she could still hear his harsh voice ringing in her ears? But maybe it was the nail marks that were scratched into her wrist.

Theia dropped her head into her hands and using her sleeve wiped the tears from her cheeks. She ran a hand over the scratch marks hoping they would disappear, but they did not. Why had she seen her father that way? Only moments ago he was sitting by the tree smiling at her, and then she had impaled him. Is that how he died? Rayla had never told her daughter the circumstances surrounding her father's death. But he had said, he said that Theia had killed him. Theia shook her head trying to banish the memories from her mind, she hadn't killed him. She couldn't have, she was only young when he'd died.

Theia was so consumed by what she had seen, was she going mad? Could she have picked up a fatal disease that caused her to see those horrid illusions? No, she can't have, because Asgardian's don't get sick, it isn't the way. The soft sound of footsteps on grass alerted Theia to her surroundings that had blended out among her thoughts. She felt the shaft of the spear in her hands and as quick as a flash she spun onto her feet her spear pointed away from her. She was so scared that the image of her father was back, that she didn't notice who had snuck up on her until she was staring him right in the eyes.

Theia dropped the spear from her hands, her emotions overwhelming her as she crumpled to the ground sobbing. She grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled on them she had to do something, something to block out the pain she was feeling. Theia felt the warmth of his hands on hers gently pulling her hands away from her hair. Theia looked up, grateful for the comfort but her eyes were still swimming with unshed tears.

"What pains you so?" Asked Loki, the young prince looked down at Theia and tilted her chin up so she would look at him.

Theia shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "You wouldn't understand."

"I will try to understand," He persisted. There was concern emanating from within his liquid green eyes. Concern that Theia knew he shouldn't be expressing towards her; they had only met three times. But Theia couldn't deny that somewhere she hoped Loki would understand. He was friendly, kind and a prankster. He was everything she used to be and more. There was a connection, a spark of some sort, and maybe this was enough to make him understand.

"You can't…" She said softly. "Even if you wanted to, you can't."

"Then make me understand."

"I… It is my father," Theia admitted, and then everything came tumbling out. Everything from the moment she had picked up her staff to the moment she pulled out of her father's grip. "He was right there… and I killed him."

"You didn't kill your father, Theia." He said gently. They were sat opposite each other now, their legs were crossed and their arms draped over their knees. Theia had pulled the sleeve over the marks on her arm, but she subconsciously ran her hand over the fabric every few minutes. "You were practicing too hard, that is all. An illusion from the heat."

Theia wanted to show Loki the marks on her arms, but something at the back of her head told her not to. Something inside her thought he would think her a freak if she showed him. "Yes, you're right."

Loki bent his head and rubbed his hands together, and then he furrowed his eyebrows. He was deep in thought and Theia noticed it.

"Something troubles you?" She asked, he looked up quickly, his green eyes sparkling in the sun. It was strange that Theia took note of his eyes. They were as deep as the sea, strange and mysterious; they hid so much about him.

"Why do you not train with the others?"

Theia opened her mouth to speak, she was never a very good liar, and what she was going to say would have most definitely been found out as a lie by the God of Mischief, so she stopped and took a breath before continuing. "It is not what a respectable lady does… in my mother's opinion."

"Sif is a respectable lady." Loki said, already Theia's arguments were becoming rather invalid.

"My mother doesn't wish for me to fight… I think it would remind her too much of my father."

"Are you always going to do what your mother says?" Theia looked through her eyelashes at Loki, his lips had curved into a mischievous smile. It was if he was daring her to break the rules, to be different and not be the person her mother wanted her to be.

"Not always…" She said with a smirk. "But I am not sure the other warriors would approve of me."

"Now you're just making up excuses," Loki noted, shuffling so he was on his knees. "Just fight me if you are nervous."

"I am not nervous, Loki Odinsson." Theia said aghast. "Besides, I would be too much for you to handle, and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Try me." Said Loki, his eyes gleaming. Theia picked up her staff from where it lay on the floor and clambered to her feet, Loki did the same.

"You know, I think I will do just that." She smirked, her eyes mirroring the same mischievousness as the prince.

Many Asgardian warriors had taken to the sparring fields by the time Theia and Loki had descended the hillside. Theia glanced around at them, once again she saw Thor and Sif and her warriors three, once again they were battling ferociously with one another despite the playful edge that was given away in their facial expressions. Theia stopped, a small knot forming in her stomach. What if they laughed at her? What if they didn't accept her presence?

_You're sparring with Loki, who cares what they think?_ A small voice in the back of her head asked her. _Just fight as you would with father._

Theia nodded to herself and hurried to catch up with Loki. He stopped, as did Theia, at the far edge of the sparring field. The sounds of battle reached Theia's ears, and she curled her fingers tighter around her staff. Loki turned to face her that same smirk still on his face, but Theia's eyes trailed past him to the warriors around him.

"Don't look at them," He said. "You are fighting me, remember?"

Theia nodded once, and gripped the shaft of her staff tightly within her hands. Her eyes stayed on Loki, waiting for him to make the first move. Theia always felt that she was better on the defensive. Loki still had the same grin plastered on his face, he snapped his fingers and he too had a staff much like Theia's.

_Typical God of Mischief,_ thought Theia_ resorting to magic already._

Loki stepped forwards and Theia readied herself, taking a stance that her father had taught her about many years ago. He struck first and Theia's staff swung upwards blocking the blow. The clang of metal on metal reached Theia's ears. Loki struck again and again spinning the staff around his hands as Theia blocked blow after blow. Theia had seen Loki fight before, she'd saw him fight with Thor from her regular vantage point on the hillside, but she had never seen him fight with a staff. He usually fought hand-to-hand with Thor or he used one of his many magical skills against his brother. But now Theia could safely say he was as skilled with a staff as he was using his magic.

The smile never left Loki's face as he fought, his attacks were never malicious and he never hit hard enough to harm Theia but his skill with the staff meant that when he eventually knocked Theia to the ground she could feel a bruise forming where the staff had connected with her leg. Theia laughed, rubbing the dust off her tunic as Loki helped her to her feet.

"You fight well with a staff," Loki said as he made his own staff disappear.

"So do you," Complimented Theia. "Although you fight well with magic as well."

Loki raised his eyebrows, and Theia felt her cheeks redden. What she was suggesting was that she had been watching Loki fight for a while, although she knew that was not the case, she merely took on more of what Thor, Loki and Sif and her warriors three did.

"I tend to watch the sparring fields a lot." She said.

"I could teach you magic, if you wanted of course." Loki chuckled.

Theia was about to answer when Loki was clapped on the back by his older brother, Thor. The soon to be king was dressed in his usual attire, silver armour and a red cape which fluttered as he walked. The great hammer Mjölnir hung at his side.

"Brother, who is this fair maiden you fight with?" He asked, his deep voice ringing in Theia's ears. Theia forced her eyes not to narrow at being called a maiden. She was far from a maiden, she didn't enjoy lady activities. Climbing trees and sparring were high on her to do list rather than fancy parties and fine dresses.

Loki was about to respond but Theia cut him off quickly, "My name is Theia, and I am far from a fair maiden." A smile curved on Loki's face as Thor boomed a laugh.

"Forgive me, Lady Theia. It is merely how a prince should address a Lady."

"Loki does not address me so," Theia said, tilting her head up so she could look directly at Thor. "I would prefer it if you didn't either."

"As you wish, Theia." Thor said, inclining his head in a small bow. "I am glad my brother has found someone as silver tongued as he. You have some competition, brother." Loki's face reddened as Thor clapped him on the back again. He then retreated into the thick of the sparring fields.

"Are you ready for another round?" Asked Theia spinning the staff between her fingers.

* * *

_Thats chapter two up and running XD It seems that Theia has some skelentons in her closet where her father is concerned! Don't worry though that will be developed later! Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually after hours on the sparring field Theia and Loki were both as equally covered in bruises and dirt as the other. It was almost lunch time when Theia held up her hands in defeat.

"That's it," She sighed. "I'm shattered, Loki."

"Time for some sustenance then?" He asked making the staff disappear with a flick of his wrist once more. Theia nodded stretching her arms above her head. Her joints hurt from sparring for so long, but she was glad she had. The sparring gave her some type of unnatural peace; the moves and stances had become an extension of her mind. Nothing else mattered, only practice and perfection.

The pair walked in silence up towards the palace, they shared nothing but each other's company and a few looks here and there. Loki turned off towards the left veering away from the palace, Theia kept walking for a moment until she noticed his action and then turned to scurry after him.

"I thought you wanted sustenance?" Said Theia, she kicked a small piece of rock across the stone floor. Loki turned to her smiling a toothy smile. Another mischievous smile.

"I do want sustenance, but I might as well have some fun getting it." Theia smelt the saltiness of the sea wafting in from the ocean and she realised they were heading to the docks. Theia faintly wondered what 'I might as well have some fun getting it,' actually meant.

The docks were busy. Asgardians wandered about the numerous amounts of stalls selling different types of fish and crustaceans. Two Asgardian salesmen bantered off to the left about whose fish was better priced. The smell of seafood was strong in Theia's nose. Theia stopped to see a small Asgardian girl dart past her with a small multi-coloured fish in a glass bowl full of water. It was strange how some of their customs related to the Midgardians. Many different coloured crabs and lobsters were clambering over one another in a large crate. Their pincers were tightly bound to avoid fights between the creatures or people getting injured by the sharpness of their claws.

Theia and Loki stopped to admire different stalls. Loki was over at stall whist Theia's eyes fell upon a bright green seahorse floating lonely in a tank. She crouched down so she was eye level with the small creature and put a single finger to the glass. Theia related to the sea creature who floated alone in the glass container. Although she was never truly alone physically, her mind was always alone. Always without someone by her.

Theia stood letting her hand drop from the tank and walked over to where Loki was standing. There was a long dock that jutted out into the ocean where the boats were usually tied up. But today there were no boats tied to the dock leaving a clear run out to the ocean. Loki had his arms crossed over his chest as Theia reached him, he shifted his eyes out to the ocean and Theia laughed.

"We're going fishing?" She asked, stepping out onto the dock with Loki following close behind. "The Midgardians usually see this as a boring activity."

"But we aren't going to fish like Midgardians," said Loki chuckling. He pulled off his khaki green shirt and shoes, before Theia could say anything he jumped into the ocean, splashing Theia's feet with water. Theia looked over the edge watching the water ripple where Loki had landed; moments later he emerged completely soaked a huge grin plastered on his face. "Come on!" He yelled, swishing his arms under the water to keep afloat. "The water's great!"

Theia rolled her eyes and glanced around, nobody had taken any notice of the pair on the docks. Theia didn't particularly care if anybody noticed, but she just imagined what her mother would say. 'It is not what a Lady would do.'

_To Jotunheim with what a Lady does,_ she thought kicking off her shoes. And then she jumped, laughing as she flew through the air. Theia curled her knees up to her chest causing a much bigger splash than Loki had when she hit the water. The water curled up around her as she sunk lower and Theia glanced around at the clear blue water that lay out before her. She kicked upwards then emerging with a gasp and a laugh whilst she pushed her sodden hair out of her face.

"So," She said, kicking her legs out to stay afloat. "How do you propose we fish?" Loki smiled and then ducked under the water again. Theia didn't argue with herself this time, she just decided to follow him.

Theia sucked in a breath and dunked under the water again, she glanced around and saw Loki waving her over, his motions slow because of the density of the water. Theia kicked over to him glancing around very few seconds to see different fish darting around in all directions. Coming up for air when they needed it the pair swam the line of the beach to a small cave buried in a rock face. The water sloshed over the rocks into the entrance.

"There's a rock pool in there," Said Loki. "The fish get trapped when the tide goes out."

Loki clambered up onto the rocks and held out his hand so Theia could climb up with him. She took it and a little less than gracefully scrambled up onto the rock next to him. The sun streamed into the cave making the water in the rather large rock pool shimmer. Loki was right; the fish were trapped in the rock pool, as well as crabs and lobsters.

Theia crouched down next to the pools edge and glanced at the animals that were trapped in tranquillity. It was almost certain that nobody would find them in their little hiding place, but as fate had it Loki knew of this hiding place. The thought of their almost imminent death crossed Theia's mind. Loki crouched down next to Theia a small net in his hands. Theia took it from him and dunked it under the water causing the fish to scarper in different directions. Loki then put his net in the water and just waited. Theia on the other hand was chasing a particularly colourful fish that somehow was managing to avoid capture. Loki chuckled at Theia, he pulled his net from the water, an orange fish was floundering in its clutches.

"I've got one," He said triumphantly holding the net up so Theia could see. "Where's yours?" He asked jokingly.

Theia gasped dramatically and scooped up a handful of water, splashing Loki with it. "For your information, I am just about to retrieve _my _catch."

Theia slid from the side of the cave into the water. The rock pool was fairly deep, although it didn't seem like it from on the ridge, Theia could just about get her toes on the bottom while keeping her head above water. Loki surveyed her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What on Asgard are you doing?" He asked.

"_I _am retrieving my catch." She said before disappearing under the water.

Even under the water the fish were just as colourful, but they seemed a little more relaxed now that Theia was among them and not the nets. Theia scanned the bottom of the rock pool, she knew for a fact she wasn't going to be able to catch one of the fish that were darting around her. The perfect thing to get was a crab, but said crab was tucked right into the corner of the rock pool and it didn't have ties on its pincers like the ones in the container back at the docks.

Theia let out some of the air she was holding, causing bubbles to fly up around her, and disappeared into the darkened end of the rock pool. Theia didn't bother to survey how the crab behaved before she pushed her hand down towards the crevice it was hiding in. Theia wiggled her fingers and pushed them underneath the crab, she was sorry when she did because a stabbing pain in her finger alerted her to the crabs' pincers closing around the skin. She jolted back and rubbed her finger, eyeing the crab through slits and reached back down releasing another bit of air as she did so. This time Theia was cautious and decided to pick the crab up by one of its back legs instead of reaching underneath it. The beast wasn't too pleased by that either and attempted to swerve itself round to have another go at Theia's fingers. Undeterred, she picked up the angry creature and kicked off from the bottom emerging from the rock pool with the crab in hand.

"My catch," She said, pleased with herself. Loki laughed and took the struggling crustacean from Theia so she could climb up onto the ridge again. "It put up a better fight than your _catch_," She added a mocking tone onto the end.

Loki eyed his catch which now lay dead in the net. "I caught my catch without cheating," He retorted playfully.

"You didn't specify how we caught them," Said Theia taking the crab back from Loki, "Therefore, I caught it without cheating."

"Alright," Said Loki, he stood up and Theia quickly averted her eyes from his bare chest. She didn't know why she did, seeing the warriors bare chested on the sparring field never made her flush or look away but this did, and she was glad that Loki didn't notice. "Time for some sustenance."

The swim back was more of a race back than the relaxed swim to the cove. Even though Theia had kept up with Loki for most of the swim he beat her in the end. Theia was convinced he had used some of his magic to slow her down right at the end to which he didn't admit or deny anything. The pair kept their shoes off as they walked back up to the palace, Loki in the end did put his shirt back on which Theia was thankful for, she would like to look at someone when she was talking to them.

Loki intended to go up to the kitchens to have the fish cooked for himself and Theia, but Theia had another idea. She told Loki to wait in the gardens just inside the palace walls and she disappeared up to her bedroom to get changed. Theia hid her sodden tunic and leggings in the washroom and changed into a sea blue dress so her mother wouldn't suspect any sparring activities. She then picked one of her many Midgardian books off the shelves and hurried back down to the gardens.

Loki was sitting patiently under the branches of an apple tree as she approached; he lay against it with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Theia thought this was opportune, she couldn't resist pranking the God of Mischief at least once. He may have not been asleep, but he was certainly relaxed and after Theia decided to pick up the crab that was still scrambling about in the net and put it on his head he certainly wasn't relaxed anymore.

The princes' eyes flew open, hands quickly going to his head to discover the sudden weight that had dropped on it. He pulled the crab off by one of its legs and jumped dropping it to the ground. Theia was beside herself with laughter. She was too busy laughing that she didn't even notice the rather annoyed crustacean scuttle up to her before it clamped a small piece of skin on her bare foot between its pincers. Theia squeaked, kicking the annoying beast across the grass. Loki was now the one beside himself with laughter; he threw his head back his laugh echoing around the garden as Theia rubbed her foot.

"That was not funny!" Theia said, cursing herself for picking the prank that would backfire on her.

"Oh, I thought it was very funny." Loki chuckled, capturing the crab that attempted to blend in with the grass. He put it back in the net with the other fish.

Theia smirked and retrieved her Midgardian book before she took a seat next to Loki, as far away from the demon crab as possible. "Of course you would find it funny, but that beast won't when we make it into sushi."

"Sushi? What on Asgard?" He asked.

Theia was surprised the prince had never even heard of sushi, although it was a Midgardian dish she would have thought he'd have heard of it from his many trips to Midgard with the Allfather and Thor. Theia flipped open her Midgardian book and after scanning through several pages of dishes from other countries on Midgard she stopped and read.

"Sushi is a Japanese food consisting of cooked vinegared rice, shari, combined with other ingredients, usually raw fish or other seafood." Theia looked down at the book and then at the crab and fish that were still in the net. "Well, it won't be like real sushi that the people on Midgard have but we have raw fish so it has to be something similar."

Loki picked up the net and examined the crab and fish inside it, he had never eaten raw fish before, and the idea had never really appealed to him or Theia for that matter. Theia took the net from him and picked out the crab by its back legs and eyed it suspiciously, she seemed to think that it was going to pull out a knife and butcher her like she planned to do to it. That was one thing she forgot to bring though, a knife. Theia sighed, but Loki who had taken the Midgardian book to read, had already conjured up a knife as he did with the staff on the sparring fields.

"Thank you," Said Theia breaking into the crab shell with her knife and killed it almost instantly to cause it a minimal amount of pain.

The crab meat was pearly white when Theia pulled back the skin to reveal it. The slight smell wafted up her nose, it smelt different to fish, it smelt better than some fish did. Theia offered the crab to Loki who took a small flake of meat before popping it into his mouth. Theia did the same moments later, letting the slight saltiness wash over her tongue.

If anyone would have saw the two of them together it certainly would have seemed like more than what it was. To Theia this was nothing more than a friendship quickly established over two days, it was a lot faster than it had taken her to become friends with Aria or Greta or any of her friends. But she was glad, she was glad she was friends with Loki, she was glad that she could be friends with a man without her mother forcing her into something, although she hadn't told her mother yet. There was something exciting about these secret moments that she spent with Loki that nobody knew about, as far as anyone else was concerned Theia's days were spent on the hillside above the sparring fields, but Theia knew better than anyone else that the past two days have entailed far more than that. They were more than Theia just being out and unsociable, they were about friendship, a different friendship entirely to any that she had ever experienced before, and trust. She knew no matter how little time she had known him, that she could trust Loki. And trust could sometimes be a very hard thing to come by, even on Asgard.

It turned out that although the idea of raw fish didn't really appeal to him, Loki found out that the raw fish or sushi as the Midgardians called it was delicious. Theia cleared up the fish bones and offered to dispose of them but Loki just banished them with a blast of quick magic. The two then parted ways for the rest of the day, Theia had to go back and clean her sparring clothes before her mother found them under her bed and knew what she was up to, and Loki had a meeting which he had no choice but to attend. It was safe to say however, that neither of them wanted to leave.

* * *

That night Theia was sitting in her room just down the hall from her mother's. In her hand was the Alfheim book that Loki had given her, she was almost finished with it but she was sure that she would read it again before returning it to Loki. Aria had been to visit her just before nightfall, she told Theia of how her mother wished for her to be married to a warrior named Blior; Aria didn't seem too pleased at that idea but she agreed to meet him nevertheless.

Theia let the open book drop onto her chest; she knew now that after Aria's mother wished for her daughter to be married it meant that her own mother wouldn't be far behind on that matter. Theia didn't want to get married, not yet anyway, and she didn't want to get married to someone that her mother chose for her. She'd rather marry an ogre from a Midgardian legend than have to spend the rest of her life with someone she didn't choose to be with.

There was a knock on the door that brought Theia out of her thoughts, she wrapped a silk shawl around her shoulders and turned the handle. Looking out into the hallway she saw that it was empty but upon looking down it wasn't as empty as it seemed. On the tiles outside her door, floating glass bowl filled with water was a bright green seahorse.

* * *

_I must admit the end there was a wee bit lovey dovey for my liking but i had inspiration and i just had to use it! So then, please i want to know, what do you guys think of Theia and Loki? Things will progress somewhere soon and the movie will come into play too! I just can't stop writing! _

_Anyway *ends ramble* please please please with Loki on top review! XD _


	4. Chapter 4

The light streamed in through the linin curtains in Theia's bedchambers; she rolled over rubbing her eyes at the sudden invasion of Asgardian sunlight. The green seahorse was floating lazily on her bedside cabinet. It had been two months since Theia had first spoken to prince Loki, since then there wasn't a day that went by when they didn't see each other at least once, whether it was to spar or just to have some fun the pair rarely left each other's sides. Theia stretched her arms above her head; she had changed in those two months, she hoped somehow that people weren't noticing, but her mother was.

Rayla knew there was something up with Theia. Never before had she seen her daughter smile so much when she returned from her days out, never before had she seen her sigh without reason during meals, Theia was happier and Rayla could see it. Any mother would have been able to see it. Rayla was not the only one, who was noticing, Aria and her friends were too, they had to compose themselves enough to not go and see what Theia was doing with her time. Of course curiosity gets the better of most girls, so of course they knew what was going on, but they decided not to tell Theia of their eavesdropping.

Theia would sometimes eat breakfast with Loki out in the gardens, but that particular morning her mother had requested that she eat breakfast with her. So after dressing, Theia walked down the hall to her mother's room where a table was laden with fruits and breads for breakfast. Theia sat down opposite her mother a smile plastered on her face like there had been every morning for the past two months.

"Good morning, Mother." She greeted cheerfully, pulling a grape off its stalk and popping it into her mouth. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, I agree, quite lovely." Said Rayla, her mother rubbed her chin in thought and continued eating breakfast.

"Does something concern you, Mother?" Asked Theia, her head tilted a little taking in her mother's expression.

"Nothing child, nothing at all." She said with a smile, "Are you out again today because I will need you back for dinner?"

"Yes, I am actually going to the beach with-" She stopped herself, almost mentioning Loki's name, she thought for a moment and then finished. "Kari."

Rayla raised her eyebrows, "Kari? How is she? You two don't really go out without everybody else." Theia chuckled hopefully her mother would buy the next part.

"Yes, well, we are going to collect shells for Aria… for her birthday." It wasn't exactly a lie, she was going to the beach and it was Aria's birthday. But she wasn't going with Kari and she wasn't collecting shells. Rayla nodded and continued eating breakfast.

Theia smiled and quickly finished her breakfast hurrying out of the palace. She was dressed in her usual tunic and leggings with her boots laced up to her shins. Racing down to the beach she passed Aria at the docks, and unbeknownst to Theia a knowing look was shot her way. The tide was out as Theia reached the beach.

She jumped down from the dock and walked across the beach consciously straightening out her hair with her hands. Why was she doing this? She never usually cared about her hair before, and Loki never seemed to care what she was dressed in or whether her hair was a mess, so where did this need to look good come from?

Theia spotted Loki sitting on the sand dunes about halfway along the beach; he was donning another green shirt and his usual sparring trousers. Theia's stomach flipped; subconsciously she placed a hand to it and looked down. What was this? Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden? Was she getting sick? Was this some horrible disease you got when you were around someone for so long? Theia swallowed and continued walking towards Loki, again her stomach danced.

"Good morning," Smiled Loki as Theia approached him. _He really does have an amazing smile,_ thought Theia, but she instantly scolded herself. _Stop that! _"How was your breakfast?"

"Breakfast is breakfast," Theia replied stopping at the bottom of the dune, Loki met her at the bottom. "It was strange to have breakfast with my mother, I can't remember the last time we did that."

Loki chuckled and began to wander down the beach, Theia followed after him, kicking up the sand onto her shoes. "Where are we going today?" She asked smirking.

Loki turned to her smiling, a glint in his eyes. "Have you ever swum under the Bifrost?" Theia shook her head, it was a long way to swim to get to the Bifrost. To be honest it was only a small section to swim in as the Bifrost etched out into space, still she had never tried it, and it sounded like fun. "Great, shall we go then?"

Theia thought they were going to swim from the beach to the bifrost, but instead Loki took them up to the stables. It seemed that they were going to travel out to the bifrost before going swimming. Loki saddled up his horse, a large black stallion with dark brown eyes, while Theia admired a crystal white mare in the stable opposite. The horse nuzzled Theia's hand and she stroked its forehead, it really was a beautiful animal. Loki, seeing that Theia was fond of the mare, fetched another saddle and offered to fix it in place. Theia having never saddled a horse before, gratefully declined his offer and tried to saddle it herself, eventually after numerous attempts to get the straps right, Loki had to help, which made Theia's cheeks redden slightly.

The pair rode together through the streets and out towards the bifrost. Theia had been out to the bifrost before, usually to wait for her father after his trips to Midgard. Now she never really had a reason to go there. Loki looked extremely regal atop his stallion; Theia on the other hand who was never really gifted with riding horses was attempting to not fall off. Loki found this very amusing.

Loki tied the horses up just before the rainbow bridge and Theia dismounted her mare a little less gracefully than she would have liked. Loki removed his shoes and so did Theia, he then removed his shirt, which Theia thought strange, her stomach gave another unnecessary jolt. They then walked out across the bifrost. Theia didn't see away to get down to the water, so she settled with the fact that this trip was just the part before they would go back for the swim.

About a quarter of the way across the bifrost Loki stopped and glanced over the edge, the water still extended out for a little bit before it dropped over an endless abyss. Theia glanced down too, and realised why they had removed their shoes and why Loki had also removed his shirt. Theia was slightly aghast, was he serious? Were they really going to jump off the edge of the bifrost? Loki smirked a knowing smirk and turned to Theia.

"You're mad," She joked, looking down at the water that seemed to darken the more she stared at it.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Theia glanced back up at him. Of course she trusted him, what a silly question to ask. But his eyes weren't mischievous; they didn't have that joking spark they usually had. He was serious. "Theia, do you trust me?"

"Yes," She replied quietly. He smiled and his hand reached down and found hers, he laced his fingers through Theia's and her stomach did a double-flip. "I trust you."

Loki pulled her closer to the edge till their toes were hanging over the edge. Theia couldn't help but compare them to thrill seeking teenagers that she had read about in Midgardian books. Cliff diving, this seemed awfully familiar to that activity. They both looked at one another, their eyes connecting for a split second and in perfect synchronisation without any hesitation they both jumped.

Theia's hair flailed up around her as they fell, her stomach was lurching but she didn't care, the rush was incredible but the feel of Loki's hand in hers made her feel just a little more safe than she really should have been feeling.

The splash they made was incredible, the water splayed up around them and the speed they submerged made Theia's nose tingle. All the while she kept a tight grip on Loki's hand. The water was freezing, a lot colder than the water on the beach which was just above lukewarm. They emerged; Theia was spluttering the coldness going straight to her chest. Loki was laughing, their hands were still connected and they kicked together keeping themselves afloat.

"The waters freezing," Smiled Theia, she was now finding it hard to stop her teeth from chattering due to the cold.

"It's not that bad," Loki laughed, pulling her along so they were under the bifrost.

Theia tilted her head back and looked up at the shimmering rainbow bridge that was above them. From underneath it looked even more beautiful than it did when she stared at it from her balcony. A subconscious smile came to her face; she had never really appreciated the true beauty of the bifrost. From underneath it seemed way too beautiful to be walked over whenever anyone felt like it. Theia glanced back down at Loki; he was still looking up at the bifrost, the top of his chest was slightly visible in the inky water.

Loki glanced down his eyes finding hers momentarily; Theia looked away feeling the heat coming into her cheeks that she hoped wouldn't be seen through the reflection of the bifrost on her face. Theia felt Loki's thumb brush over her hand, and he pulled her closer almost so she was up against his bare chest. Theia was almost sure that he could see the redness in her cheeks now. With his free hand Loki put two fingers under Theia's chin and pulled it up so she would look at him. Theia's stomach was going crazy; she had never felt this way before. He then leant in, closing the gaps between their faces; Theia could feel his breath on her face. He smelt of cinnamon and oranges. Then his lips were on hers, Theia's mind went into free-fall. She had never been kissed before, and for her first kiss she wanted nothing else. She didn't even know what she was doing until she began to kiss him back, it was a strange sensation that made her stomach drop and leap at the same time, but she liked it.

Pulling back Theia gasped unable to stop the smile for coming to her lips. It mirrored Loki's almost exactly; she couldn't help but get lost in the sparkle in his green eyes. The butterflies were relentless in fluttering deep down in her stomach, but she didn't mind, she didn't mind that the water was causing her toes to go numb, or that her breath was swirling in tendrils from her nose. Theia only cared where she was, and at this moment, and many moments to come, this was exactly where she wanted to be. (**A/N: I am really bad at romantic scenes like this, so forgive me if I cut them short, I'm just not that used to them**)

* * *

Theia couldn't help smiling to herself as she made her way home; Loki was also having dinner with his parents tonight so they left each other at the front of the palace. Theia blushed furiously as Loki placed a short goodbye kiss on her lips.

There were hardly any people in the halls as Theia made her way to her mother's room where they would be eating. Before she met her mother she changed out of her soaking clothes into a more presentable light green dress. She then padded down the hall to her Rayla's room, not bothering to put on any shoes.

Theia knocked twice on Rayla's door before her mother's voice echoed back allowing her to enter. Pushing open the door Theia's eyes fell first on the table which was laden with more food than her and her mother could manage to eat all at once, and then to Rayla who was dressed very formally for a normal dinner meal.

"Mother, what is going on?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed slightly as Rayla walked over and began messing with her hair. Rayla walked around Theia once and straightened out her dress then pulled a piece of grass from her hair before standing back to view her work. Rayla looked anxious, more anxious than Theia had ever seen before. "Mother, please, tell me what is going on."

Rayla glanced up at her daughter and then moved to straighten a wrinkle in Theia's dress. Theia stopped her, abruptly grabbing her mother's wrist and pulling it away from the dress. "Mother," She said pleadingly.

Rayla's eyes searched her daughters; Theia's eyes were filled with curiosity and worry. Rayla sighed, a small smile coming to her face, she wanted to keep this from Theia until the time, but Theia was just too curious for her own good.

"We have guests tonight," Theia started, gesturing to a chair for Theia to sit in. Theia sat down and her mother as Rayla took her daughters hands in her own. "There is a man, on the council, who has a son."

Theia knew where this was going immediately, "Mothe-"

"He asks for your hand… I've agreed."

* * *

_I just thought of this ending to the chapter while i was at school... It is safe to say that i have thought of nothing else all day XD _

_Its a bit of a cliffy... I'm sorry... please don't shoot me... i know some people don't like cliffys (myself being one of them) _

_Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter.. i'm hoping to get the next up while i'm still on a high from my GCSE's (straight B's by the way XD) _

_Anyhooo, please review... I will send a interactive Loki with every review posted :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own_

_It's so quiet here_

_And i feel so cold_

_This house no longer _

_Feels like home _

* * *

It only took a second, half of that in fact, for Theia to wrench her hands from her mother's grip. The chair she was previously sitting on toppled over as Theia stood up and backed away, her mouth was opening and closing quite rapidly in an attempt to say something that would help her situation. Nothing of that sort came to mind. Theia didn't know what to feel. Hurt, betrayed, many of those emotions were slamming around in her head causing her skull to pound. She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream but all she could manage to do was stand tall and somehow stop her bottom lip from wobbling.

Rayla hadn't moved from where she had crouched holding her daughters hands, her eyes were turned down towards the ground. "He asked for your hand…" She whispered, "What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have said no." Whispered Theia, "You _should_ have said no."

Rayla stood up abruptly, straightening her dress out. "Should have? _Should have_?!" Her voice rose quickly until it was almost bouncing off every wall. "You should be honoured that I did this for you! I was so proud when my mother arranged a marriage for me! You ungrateful, disobedient, unlawful child."

Theia wanted to run, but she could only stare. "I know what you do when you go out. I know you spend all of your time in those sparring fields! Do you think me stupid? Or am I too blind to see what is going on? Do not think me stupid, Theia. I am your mother and I know what is best for you! This marriage was arranged for you and you _will _accept!"

"No!" Yelled Theia stepping away from the wall and towards the door. "I will not accept his hand! I will not become you! I will not stand by while you organise my life!"

Theia spun on her heel and wrenched open the door. She heard Rayla yelling after her as she sprinted barefoot down the hallway. Her feet slapped on the marble as she ran down the four floors that separated her from the outside, she needed air, she needed space, she needed to get away. Theia ran from the palace and out into the open air, even then she didn't stop running. She didn't stop even when the stones on the track to the sparring field cut into her feet, she didn't stop when her lungs were burning from over excursion. She only stopped right at the edge of the cliff face that dropped right off into the sea, and then she dropped, her legs aching, to her knees where the tears came falling from her eyes at a rate she couldn't comprehend.

This couldn't be happening to her. How could her mother, the woman who should be protecting her not hurting her, organise for her to be married without even consulting her. Theia didn't even know this man who had asked for her hand. Did this man even know her? Why would anybody possibly ask for her hand when they have never met her before in her life?

Theia's breaths were coming in short gasps, she was bent over her hands clutched each other at her chest. The wind picked up, blowing her brown hair all over the place. Theia tasted the salt from her tears and smelt the spray from the sea, everything felt so cold and empty. What could she do? _What am I going to tell Loki? _She thought in between hysteric sobs.

It was then that the anger came. Slow at first, and then it began bubbling in her veins causing her head to ache. The tears that fell now were hot, and without caring that someone might hear her, Theia let out a scream that tore out across the ocean. Her hands reached up to her head and she grabbed her hair, she pulled on it to try and block out the pain she was feeling. Pulling harder she let out another scream, this one was more of an agonized yell that echoed far off in the back of her throat.

That's how Theia stayed for several hours. She knelt there scrunched up with her head on her knees and her hands in her hair. She waited, waited until all the tears had dried up, waited until the boiling anger she felt subsided, and even then she didn't move. Theia didn't move until way after the sun had set and way after the thunderous black clouds had let their anger out on Asgard.

A dark emptiness had engulfed Thiea. An emptiness she hadn't felt since her father died, and this emptiness had stemmed from one of the only people she had ever trusted. It was the ultimate betrayal, at least in Theia's mind it was.

"What's the matter, princess?" Theia's eyes were closed when she heard the voice, they snapped open but she didn't turn. She knew the voice and she knew that it shouldn't be there.

"You are not real." She said, not moving from the spot she was sitting in. She heard the grass crunch beside her but still she did not look.

"And why is that?"

"Because you died…" She whispered, turning her head a little to catch a glimpse of a tunic and leggings with brown lace up boots just like her own. "That's why… You're in my head."

"Of course I am," The words shocked Theia, it was conformation of what she hoped she wasn't becoming. Crazy. "But why should that mean I'm not real?"

Theia straightened up quickly; her eyes were shadowed as she stared directly at her father. He looked exactly like he did the day he left for battle. Stubble coated his chin, his mouth was curved and he wore the bracelet that Theia had made him when she was small.

"Because you're dead that's why!" She couldn't help yelling, "You left! You died! And you left me with her! Now she wants me to become like her! A woman who sits around and waits for someone to come back! She wants me to marry a warrior and not become one! I can't do it! I cannot sit around and wait like she did! I will not sit around and wait like she did! I won't wait for whoever she plans to marry me off to, to come back alive or in pieces! I would fight with them and if they didn't come back then neither would I! The man she wants me to marry wouldn't allow that, he wouldn't let me see a battle! I don't want that! That's not my life! It won't become my life!"

Theia didn't notice the time when her father faded from right in front of her. Perhaps it was because tears were beginning to blind her again, but when she wiped her eyes and realised why he was gone she knew exactly why. He had heard what he wanted to hear, he had heard that Theia didn't want the life her mother was setting out for her, and he knew she wasn't going to accept this life without a fight.

Theia didn't go back home that night, she stayed out on the hillside, her back up against a large oak tree. The cold didn't bother her; in fact she even fell into a small sleep before the sun rose. The rain from that night had soaked Theia's clothes causing them to stick to her body awkwardly.

The water trailed down the hallway as Theia walked back to her room, she didn't care that her feet were numb or her mother was probably worried sick about her. Theia wasn't searching for sympathy, she was going to show her mother exactly how her life was going to be whether she approved of it or not.

Theia walked into her room, her draws were opened from the night before, but she walked to her bed and pulled out her sparring outfit that she had hidden under the mattress. It was a good hiding place because, by the looks of things, her mother had been searching the room for them. Theia changed quickly and walked out to the balcony where she pulled her boots off the torch bracket which she had laced them to last night. After slipping them on she took her father's staff and left her room. Upon leaving she decided that it would be a good idea to check on her mother, just in case she was planning any other surprises.

Theia stuck her ear to the wood of the door, there were hushed voices coming from inside. One was her mother, and the other was most definitely male, but the voice itself was unknown.

"I told you," It was Rayla that was speaking; her voice was sharp and quick. "She won't marry you. She made that quite clear last night; in fact I haven't seen her since last night."

"Then you better convince her to marry me," The male hissed. "You don't want me to take this into my own hands, do you Rayla? It could be very bad for both you and your daughter." Theia's hand flew to her mouth knocking the door with her elbow as she did so. "We aren't the only ones in this convocation it would seem."

Without hesitating Theia took off down the hall as fast as she could, she didn't stop to look back, all she could hear was that slimy voice and it made her skin crawl. Instead of going down, Theia ran up, she took the steps two at a time and once again she was running down another corridor. She chanced a look back over her shoulder and collided with someone she had failed to notice.

Theia landed on her backside, her hands went out to try and break the fall but the thud was still quite loud. She glanced up and blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, standing in front of her was none other than Thor.

"Theia," He greeted cheerfully. "Loki has just gone down to breakfast, he-" Thor stopped abruptly when he saw the state Theia was in. Her cheeks were red and her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep. "Is all well?"

"No- I mean yes. Everything is fine." She lied. Theia realised how ridiculous her story would have sounded, an arranged marriage to a man who was threatening her mother. It was quite simply absurd. Thor would either think her crazy or think it was a joke. Thor furrowed his eyebrows; he knew something was not quite right. "Everything is fine, Thor… But I must speak to Loki."

"Of course, you should accompany us at breakfast."

"No, I could not trouble you." Theia said as Thor offered a hand and helped her up. "I will wait on the beach for him, but tell him it is imperative that he does come. I really need to talk with him, Thor."

"Of course, I will inform him of your request." He said, walking her back down the hall.

"Thank you, Thor." Said Theia, she suddenly felt bad for calling him a 'hothead' with her friends all those nights ago. He really wasn't that bad.

Theia hurried back down the few flights of stairs, making a point of avoiding her floor all together. She then headed towards the beach her eyes glancing around every few moments for anyone who looked suspicious. Theia blended in with the crowds at the docks, she was constantly being jolted and shoved by others, but she didn't care, she just had to get to the beach and talk to Loki.

Theia pushed from the crowds and headed out onto the beach. She saw a tall man with long black hair untying a boat on the dock. Theia walked quickly down the beach and took up residence on the sand dunes that Loki had sat on yesterday. Her eyes kept wandering around her, every rustle or wind blow made her jump.

_Am I paranoid?_ She thought. _Am I dreaming? Is this real?_

Theia pressed her head into her hands hearing the waves rolling in on the beach. She had to tell Loki, she had to tell him everything, she had to tell him about the forced marriage, and the man she had heard. Loki had to believe her; he wouldn't think her crazy, would he?

Theia heard the rustle of sand in front of her and her head snapped up. "Lok-" She began to say but she was cut off when she saw the man in front of her.

This man was tall, extremely tall, his long jet black hair hung down his back. His face was pale and his eyes dark and haunted, but past all of that he was exceedingly beautiful. Theia's heart jolted as his lips curved into a sinister grin. He crouched down in front of her, his face inches from hers.

"Hello Theia, I've been dying to meet you."

* * *

_Right then! I have a few things to say before i get onto the next chappie! First off i have to thank those who have followed, favourited and reviewed to this story, i can assure you that your interactive Loki is hurtling through the bifrost towards you as we speak! _

_Second, i just have to give a shout out!_

_Gryffindor1796: I look forward to your reviews! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far, and i am so happy that you continue to review! So for that, thank you thank you thank you *hugs and cookies* _

_Am4444: Your review made me laugh so much, not giving too much away but your review gave me the most amazing idea and for that *hugs and cookies* _

_Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews guys, and i hope you liked this chappie! (Reviewers recieve a virtual dinner date with Tom Hiddleston!) :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

Loki sat at the large mahogany wood table with his mother, Frigga and his father Odin. Thor had not yet arrived but the seat next to Loki was saved for his older brother. Loki was planning to go and visit Theia later in the day; he couldn't deny the feelings he had for her. Whenever he saw her his stomach went wild. At first he thought it was some disease, but then he remembered Asgardians don't get sick. He knew exactly what was ailing him, it was love. He couldn't deny it, not after yesterday. Not after the book, or the green seahorse he had saw her admiring, not after he had saw her crying over her father and certainly not after he kissed her under the bifrost. There was something innocent about Theia's kisses, it was as if she had never even thought of doing such a thing, it was strange, but Loki loved it.

Loki finished picking at his breakfast and placed his cutlery on his plate just as Thor walked in. The future king of Asgard strutted, rather than walked, into the room, his red cape billowing behind him. He had a grin plastered on his face as per usual, but there was something else that Loki noticed, was that worry he saw deep within his brothers eyes? Nobody could fool the God of Mischief for that long, yes that was definitely worry he saw.

"Good morning," He greeted, pulling back his chair and taking a seat. Frigga smiled warmly, as did Odin as he finished a piece of boar.

"Good morning, brother." Said Loki, he took a sip of water from his goblet. Thor then turned to Loki and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Theia wishes to speak with you, brother." Said Thor, Loki's brows furrowed as he noticed Thor's eyes darken a little. Worry, yes that is definitely what he saw. "She says that it is imperative that you meet her at the beach after you finish breakfast."

"Theia?" Said Frigga, glancing over at Loki. "Isn't that Ouranos' daughter?" Odin looked over at his wife.

"Yes, a fine warrior that man." He said, "And, I have heard, that his daughter seems to have followed in his footsteps." The old king raised an eyebrow at both of his sons, nothing passed his gaze, he knew very well that the young daughter was training for battle when her mother specifically forbade it. He also knew of the effect that it was having on his son. Yes, Odin missed nothing.

"Indeed," Said Thor. "She is a very talented warrior."

Loki's mind was wondering, what could Theia possibly want to talk to him about that made worry cross over his brother's mind? It could be serious. "Forgive me, I must go and speak to Theia." He said, Frigga and Odin nodded in approval as the young prince left.

Loki walked down the hall towards the front of the palace, his green cloak fluttered behind him and the sound of footsteps echoed along the walls. But his footsteps were not the only ones he could hear. Loki turned to see Thor jogging down the hall after him, this time Thor didn't bother to hide the worry that was on his face.

"There is something wrong, brother." Said Thor quickly as he reached Loki. "Theia was not herself, I am afraid something is terribly wrong."

"Then I will find out what is wrong." Loki turned on his heel, but Thor pulled him back by the shoulder.

"Let me accompany you," He said genuinely.

"No, I must go alone. She trusts me to listen to her, and listen to her I must." Loki said quickly. "If you are concerned wait at the fish market, but I must do this alone."

Thor nodded; he shook his brother's shoulder gently. "You are good for her, and she is good for you, I know you will make this, whatever this is, right."

Loki smiled and then turned on his heel leaving Thor in the corridor. He had no doubt that Thor would wait for him at the fish market for he knew Thor cared about him and Theia. Loki was worried about Theia; the worry in his brother's eyes had caused the worry in his mind. Theia never made him worry, he knew she suffered with visions of her father, but something in the back of his mind told him that this had nothing to do with that. Something told him that what was wrong was something far worse than visions.

Loki walked quickly from the palace and hurried through the fish market towards the beach. Once there he jumped off the dock onto the sad making the most miniscule of thuds as he did so. Glancing around he couldn't see Theia anywhere so he decided that she must be further down the beach. Loki picked up his pace a little as he travelled down the beach. The waves rolled in and the chatter from the market was distant in his ears, apart from that it was silent. There was nothing to suggest that he wasn't alone on the beach. Well almost nothing.

"Get your hands off me!" The voice rang in his ears, the distressed tone was distant but he had heard it before, it was Theia. Loki started running, because now not only his mind but his heart told him that there was something seriously wrong.

* * *

Theia stared up into the eyes of the man she had seen untying the boat on the docks only moments ago. The slime in his voice echoed in her ears, she knew without a doubt that this was the man who was threatening her mother.

"Who are you?" She demanded, pushing herself away from him so she could stand up. Her father's staff was on the ground beside her but she made no move for it, she wanted answers before anything else. "I demand to know who you are."

The man chuckled darkly as he stood from his crouch, even when Theia was standing he towered over her, Theia gulped but she stood tall, he was intimidating but she didn't want to show that he was intimidating her.

"I don't think that's the tone you want to be directing towards your future husband." The word husband rolled off his tongue, it made Theia's skin crawl. She had no intent on becoming his wife; she would never consent to marrying this man that stood in front of her. Although something told her in the back of her mind that she would have no choice.

"You are not my future husband." She snapped, "I have no intent on marrying someone like you, so I demand to know who you are and why you were threatening my mother."

"You don't intend to, but you will. They always do." Theia stepped back but the man stepped forwards just as quickly as she had. 'They always do,' what on Asgard did that mean. Who was he?

"Well I will not be one of them, I will not be a pawn, I will not be played. I will not marry you."

He smirked again at Theia's comment, "You will, if you want to see your mother again."

Theia's stomach dropped to her feet and she sucked in a breath. He couldn't be serious, he couldn't be using Rayla against her. Only hours ago Theia had been furious at her mother, but now all of that had vanished, no hatred remained only pure fear of what this man was going to do to her. Without thinking twice Theia shoved her hands into his chest but he didn't budge.

"What have you done?" She cried. "What have you done to her?"

His fingers closed around Theia's wrist causing her to cry out, his grip was like iron, his long fingers choking the life out of her hand. Theia felt the bones creaking under the force of the grip. He began to pull her down the dune, Theia slipped to her knees and reached out for her father's staff, just as her fingers were inches from the metal the man wrenched her down the dune. Theia scrambled to her feet, her hands trying to prise his away from her wrist.

"Where are you taking me?" She yelled, "Where are we going?"

"I am taking you back to my realm," He hissed. "You will not see this realm again, and you will most certainly never see your mother again."

"No!" Theia kicked out catching him in the leg, he lurched and her other leg swiped out knocking him to the ground. In this time Theia managed to break free from his grasp, however, using his speed the man grabbed Theia's leg and she too fell to the ground.

"Puny Asgardian!" He yelled, "I, Rorek, Dark elf of Svartalfheim, will not be bested by you, a mere woman!"

Theia tried to kick out again but Rorek was already on his feet, his hand closed around the front of her tunic and he once more began to drag her down the beach. "Get your hands off me!" She yelled, the distress in her voice beginning to surface.

Why did he want her to marry him? What was Rorek going to do when they returned to Svartalfheim? Was she going to die? Where was her mother? Would she miss her? All of these questions were running through Theia's mind. She saw the glint of silver from her father's staff that was still on the dune. Why didn't she arm herself when she had the chance? Theia grabbed at Rorek's hand that was still attached firmly to the front of her tunic, she couldn't go, and she couldn't just give in. She wouldn't go with him.

"Let go!" She screamed, Rorek turned his eyes blazing red, he pulled her to her feet so her face was inches from her own.

"Silence!" He hissed, Theia didn't even realise the strike was coming until the back of Rorek's hand connected with her face sending her sprawling into the sand. Her eyes were watering, was that blood she felt trickling down her cheek?

"Theia!" Her head snapped up at the voice, Loki's voice. A small smile came to her face when she saw him sprinting across the sand towards her. How could she have forgotten that she had asked Thor to send him? Rorek growled pulling her up by her hair causing Theia to yell out once more.

Theia's eyes rested on Loki's face, his eyes were pained, his forehead creased in worry. Theia's hands gripped her hair just below where Rorek was holding, in a moment his arm was around her throat pulling her into his chest. The grip was every bit as iron as the last on her wrist, Theia felt the pressure on her throat and her hands instinctively grabbed at Rorek's arm as Loki came to a stop in front of them.

"Let her go." His voice was harsh but Theia could hear the worry in it. He was worried for her, if Theia wasn't in this position right now she would have thought it sweet that he was worrying for her, but now was not the time for such thoughts because it was becoming harder to breathe.

"This doesn't concern you," Said Rorek, his tone matching Loki's excluding the worry. "She will be mine, or she will be no ones."

Theia's head burned as his words sunk into her head, she will be his or no ones, she was going to die. Her breaths were coming in slow and sharp, every one of which pained her lungs. Loki's mouth was slightly open, Theia could see his eyes darting from her to Rorek then back to her. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

With the strength she had Theia slammed her elbow back into Rorek's stomach, the dark elf grunted in pain and Theia noticed Loki smile as his image began fading from in front of her. The black spots were darting in front of her vision now, her head ached and her lungs burned, but she knew she had succeeded in her job when Rorek's arm came loose from around her neck and she dropped to the sand.

Her eyes closed for a moment, for it was hard to keep them open, she hated herself for being so weak and so stupid, she shouldn't have come hear alone, not after she was discovered eavesdropping outside her mother's room. Her mother!

Theia's eyes snapped halfway open, her eyes were burning, but she had to find out what had happened. Her breath came out in rattling gasps and her eyes closed again. It was then that she felt someone beside her, a cool hand on her cheek, another on her neck.

"Theia," The tone was more worried than it had been previously. "Theia, please open your eyes."

She did. It was a slow action but Theia opened her eyes and stared right at Loki. A weak smile came to his face as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry," She said weakly, making Loki chuckle lightly in relief.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, glancing back over his shoulder. Rorek lay sprawled in the sand, Loki wasn't sure if he was dead and to be honest he didn't really care, although he hoped he wasn't because he wanted him to face justice for what he had done.

"I made you worry," She whispered. Loki bent down quickly and captured her lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, a loving kiss, with some urgency mixed in. She really had made him worry. When he pulled back, Theia's eyes were distressed; she felt the tears coming to them quickly. "My mother, I have to- He's done something to her."

"You need to go to a healer," Said Loki quickly, "He's hurt you."

"No, I have to go to her, she needs me." Theia's breathing intensified; the tears were now making streaming tracks down her face. "She needs me, there is something wrong, I have to go to her!"

Theia closed her eyes as another wave of pain washed over her, her lungs were still burning and her wrist was bruised. Loki didn't hesitate; he pulled Theia into his arms, and made sure she was as comfortable as she could be before he headed back up to the palace.

The people in the fish market made way for Loki and the girl he carried in his arms, hushed whispers went throughout the crowd, but Loki didn't care, he didn't stop. He didn't even stop when he passed Thor whose eyes went wide at the scene.

"Brother," He said quickly, "What has happened, who has done this?"

"The criminal who did this is back on the beach," Said Loki sharply. Thor nodded in understanding and hurried back towards the beach to find the criminal his brother spoke of.

* * *

When Loki burst into the healing rooms the healers rushed to him and asked him to place Theia on a bed. Her eyes were darting around and she was breathing quickly. Loki was ushered away but he could still see the fear on her face. A small healer, an old woman who was nearly twice or three times Loki's age walked over to him. She noticed the worry on his face and she placed a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"She is in shock," She said simply. "We are going to have to put her to sleep to see what is wrong." Loki's eyes darted back to Theia who was struggling on the bed. Tears were still falling down her cheeks and Loki's heart pained just seeing her like this. "You should go to her, speak to her while we do it. Some people usually struggle more if they know what is going on."

Loki went to Theia's bedside; he could see the shock on her face. Her eyes were darting everywhere. She was really worried about her mother, but he had to calm her down just long enough for the healers to put her to sleep. Her eyes shot up to Loki's and he smiled meekly at her.

"My mother," She whispered. Loki nodded as she gripped his hand; he stroked his thumb over her hand as the old healer began to wave her hands over Theia. Her eyes began to droop, every time she blinked it became harder to keep her eyes open, her mind was foggy, sleep was coming but she didn't want it. "My mother," She repeated again.

"Shhh," Loki soothed, brushing the hair from her face. "I'll find her, she's okay, I promise." Theia's eyes dropped as the last syllable left Loki's mouth. Her face didn't look as pained in the induced sleep, but he knew she was hurting even if he couldn't see it, and that is why he had to find her mother.

Loki released Theia's hand and placed a faint kiss on her forehead, he then left the room in search of Rayla, for he knew that Theia wouldn't be able to take anymore loss in her life. Not after her father.

_**Theia was not meant to be where she was, she knew that at least. This place was dark and unwelcoming; it made her want to run away. It was frightening her to be in the dark without any way of getting out of it. Darkness always comes at a point in everyone's lives; Theia didn't expect her darkness to come now. The last thing she remembered was Loki's face before the unwelcoming darkness dragged her under, his voice still echoed in her ears. **_

"_**I'll find her, she's okay, I promise." **_

_**How could he promise something that he didn't know was going to be true? How could he promise that she'd be okay? He saw what Rorek did to her and he was there to protect her, what could he have done to her mother, who had nobody left to protect her. **_

_**Theia thought back to the last thing she had said to her mother, it was the only thing she could do in this dark place, think. **_

"_**I will not become like you!" Her cry echoed in her head, but the truth is, she was wrong to say that. **_

_**Rayla had only been trying to protect her, if Theia had only accepted then maybe she wouldn't have been here now, in the dark. Maybe if she had accepted then she would know where her mother is now and maybe she wouldn't feel so guilty. The truth is, Theia was like her mother, she was brave like she was, if a little naïve. As soon as she was out of this darkness she would find her mother and tell her she was sorry, she would set things right, like she meant to from the moment she realised this was more than just an arranged marriage. **_

_**Theia cursed at herself, she should have never said those things to her mother. Her heart was heavy with guilt and she wanted nothing more than to apologise, she had to apologise, for everything. **_

"_**Wake up," She said to herself, "Wake up, Theia. Wake up and set things right." **_

_**The darkness was fading, Theia was being pulled forwards out of the pits of darkness that she had been thrust into because of that accursed Rorek. The light was rushing forwards to meet her, pure brilliant crystal white and all she could do was squint as the room came into focus. **_

* * *

_So there we have it another chapter up and done, this chapter was inspired by a review by Am4444, i know its not much of a fight scene, but he still sorted him out :) _

_Anyway, thank you to all those who followed, favourited and reviewed, cookies and hugs to all of you :) _

_I hope everybody liked this chapter, drop me a review to tell me what you think and what you think might happen, we will be getting to the Thor movie soon so dont worry :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth _

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

* * *

Theia's eyes adjusted quickly, the haze from the darkness quickly faded leaving her staring up at the ceiling in the healing room. The healers had put her to sleep, she knew that much, but how long had she been asleep? Theia felt as stiff as a plank, she blinked and turned her head to the left. She couldn't see any healers and the beds to that side were empty. Theia tried to push herself up, but she couldn't, there was a weight on her left leg that didn't permit her to do that. She craned her head and her face softened when she saw Loki.

Loki was asleep; his head was on her leg and his mouth slightly open, a dull snore came from him which made Theia chuckle lightly. Theia then noticed Loki's hand; it was only inches from her own, he must have fallen asleep holding her hand. Theia's heart melted, how long had he stayed with her?

Upon turning her head to the left Theia noticed her Midgardian book of fantasies on the side table, it was open half way and Theia could just about see the picture on the inside. Her head flopped back down onto the pillow behind her, her neck still ached but the softness was welcoming. In fact Theia was quite comfortable apart from the slight tingling that was developing in her left foot because of Loki's sleeping position.

Then she remembered, how could she forget, that she had to find her mother, she had to set things right. Theia sat up a little awkwardly, she tried not to wake Loki with her movements but she knew she would have to wake him some time to get out of the healing room. Theia looked down at her wrist and ran her hands over the yellowing bruise that ran the whole way around it. She wondered if her neck was bruised as much as her wrist was, it certainly felt like it.

"Loki," Theia whispered, she put a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "Loki, Loki wake up."

Loki's eyes jolted open and Theia smiled meekly saddened that she had ruined his sleep, he rose from his position on her leg and smiled, it was a sad smile. Why was it a sad smile? "How are you feeling?" He asked gently as he laced his fingers through hers.

"I am fine," Said Theia, wiggling her toes to banish the tingling that being an Asgardian pillow caused. Loki's eyes searched her own looking for any sign of a lie, she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I am telling the truth, Loki. I just have to speak to my mother."

Loki's eyes shot to the ground away from her. Theia frowned, her eyes searching his face. His eyes were dark, but that was probably from lack of sleep, his mouth was turned down, he seemed to be fighting an inward battle about what to say. "There was nothing I could do…" He said finally, his hand tightening its grip on Theia's.

"What are you saying?" Theia stuttered, "What are you saying?"

"Theia… I'm sorry." His eyes came up to meet hers; Theia felt the tears brimming in her eyes, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't lose her mother as well. Rayla was the only family that she had left and she's just been wrenched from the world like she wasn't even there. This couldn't be real she had to be dreaming.

"No…" Whispered Theia the first of many tears beginning to fall down her face. "No, she can't be…"

"Theia-"

"No!" Theia pulled herself from Loki's grasp and threw the covers back; she dropped her feet on the floor, the healing gown floated down next to them just barely above her ankles. She pushed herself up from the hospital bed, a little wobbly at first.

"Theia, stop," Pleaded Loki, he stood up and began to walk towards her. Theia was shaking, silent sobs were shuddering through her every second. Loki rounded the bed and pulled her into his arms. That's when Theia really started crying. Loki pulled her down onto the bed, but she didn't let go of him when she sat. They stayed together, gangly arms wrapped around her body, and small hands clutched the fabric of his shirt.

By the time the tears had dried up the pair were lying side by side on the bed, Theia had curled into Loki. His chin rested lightly atop her head and his arms were still wrapped around her. Theia's grip had loosened a little on Loki's shirt but she had to hold on to him, she had to know he was still there; he was all she had left now.

It turns out that Theia had been in her induced sleep for two days. Two days her mother had been dead and she didn't even know. Two days since she had last heard her voice, and three days since she had last spoken to her, and even then it was an argument more than a talk. Theia regretted every argument she had ever had with her mother; she regretted not telling her about Loki or about her trips to the sparring field. She regretted not telling her what she wanted from her life and that she really was happy. But most of all, Theia regretted not saying yes to the marriage. If only she had said yes, if only she had done her duty and not been such a spoilt child, then and only then her mother would have still been alive. Now she had no family, nobody left to be proud of her like a family member would, or care for her like her father would and nobody who tried to protect her like her mother did.

Theia was dressed in a black dress that fastened round her neck, her hair hung limply down her back. It was as tidy as she could make it, but she could never do it as perfectly as her mother would have. Despite disliking most shoes Theia put on a pair of black pumps that slipped on loosely. There was a memorial planned for her mother today, all of Asgard would be present according to Loki. Asgardians usually gathered when something like this happened, when someone is killed or died before their time most Asgardians felt it was their duty to be present.

Theia stared down at the brush that was placed by her mirror; glancing into it she couldn't help but see her mother brushing her hair that night when she met Loki at the party. Turning away Theia headed out of her room and down the hall. Her movements were deliberately slow, she was trying to compose herself, she didn't want to be a wreck at the ceremony she wanted to be strong just as her mother was when her father died.

People passed Theia on the way down to the throne room where the ceremony was to be held. Some exchanged sympathetic glances with her; others bowed their heads out of respect. Word had gotten round about what had happened, nothing stays a secret for long on Asgard, but Theia guessed that applied for wherever you were in the nine realms.

The throne room was already packed with Asgardians when Theia arrived, some were talking and some were silent. Theia made her way silently to the front where she saw the Allfather, Frigga, Thor and Loki, along with Sif and her warriors three. Loki stood as Theia approached and walked down to meet her, he said nothing but the subtle squeeze on her hand meant more than most words could. Theia sat inbetween Loki and Thor, she placed her hands in her lap and fidgeted with her fingers as the hall fell silent.

Odin stood at the front, his golden eye-patch covering the space where one eye should be, he looked out at the crowd that had gathered and then his lone eye travelled to Theia who kept her eyes trained on her lap.

"What we suffer today is a tragic loss," He began. "Rayla Malchiorsdaughter was everything from a mother to a friend and everything in between. There are no words that can express the pain we all feel at losing one of our own to the tragic hands of fate. A fate that came way before her time. We all feel for those things she never had a chance to live for, and for those things she left behind. So today we will celebrate the life of a woman who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end."

It was Theia who took to the front after the Allfather. Odin had clasped her hands in his own and gave her a meaningful glance. She gave a small smile and swallowed her tears because this was her time to be brave just like her mother had been. Theia walked up slowly and turned to face the crowd. All of their eyes were focused on her, she could see Aria and the rest of her friends, they had tear tracks on their faces. Theia should have been crying, but she couldn't, all the nights leading up to this she had cried. Most nights she would cry in Loki's arms, he had done a lot for her, he had done too much for her. Theia took a breath and readied herself, now was the time to be strong, to apologise and say goodbye.

"Most of you would have seen my mother once or twice in her life, others perhaps more than that. I know that the few of you who knew her well would say that she dedicated her life to getting mine back on track after my father died. Sometimes I would find it annoying that she wished me to be someone I'm not and sometimes I disliked her for it, but the truth is, she did more for me than I could ever thank her for." Theia took another breath, one that rattled with all the emotions bouncing around in her head.

"The last act she ever did was to protect me, and I never saw that until it was too late. I wished I had seen it sooner because then, perhaps, she would still be alive. The last thing I told her was that I never wanted to become her… I lied. I am her, I am everything she was, I am who I am because of her, and I can never repay her for that." Theia allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek, and she gazed up at the ceiling, towards Valhalla.

"I am sorry mother, I hope you know that I appreciate everything you did, and I hope you know that I loved you. I still love you. I always will."

Theia looked back out at the crowd, many of them had tears in their eyes, some were crying more than others, but all of them where there for her mother, even if they never knew her they were there for her and that made Theia's heart ache. She wasn't the only one who was hurting. Everyone was hurting and she could feel it.

The ceremony finished not long after Theia had given her speech, but the after party was still a grand affair. Theia wanted it to be like that, after all her mother did love parties. The ale was flowing, the music was loud it was just like Rayla had never left.

Theia accepted many condolences throughout the night, she heard people tell her how wonderful her mother was and how she shouldn't blame herself for her death, Theia got sick of hearing the latter. It was probably because she had nobody to blame but herself, herself and that murderer, Rorek.

Rorek had been locked in the prisons, one floor below the weapons vault, many Asgardians wanted him to face trial for what he had done here, but Theia new that the dark elves would want him back on Svartalfheim to face judgment. Theia planned to speak to him before he left, she planned to cause him as much discomfort as she could. Of course Theia wanted him to suffer for what he had done; she wanted him to burn in guilt and drown in fault. But most of all she wanted him to see the orphan he had made her; she wanted him to see the pain in her eyes when she looked at him. But somehow Theia could see him getting a sick kick out of her pain.

Theia was out on the balcony that had a complete view of Asgard; her eyes were trained on the bifrost that shone out as a beacon across the Nine Realms. Theia wondered if it was ever possible to visit Valhalla. All she wanted to do was see her mother one last time, to tell her she was sorry, to tell her she loved her. That was impossible now, she could never talk to her again, and this as well as other things made Theia's life seem darker than it ever had been after her father's death.

Theia didn't notice the presence behind her, she had stopped being as observant now, she didn't need to be anymore. She didn't have to hide her sparring clothes, or lie about where she was going and with whom. A big portion of her life had vanished, the lie she had to live because she didn't want her mother to find out.

Loki stood next to her on the balcony, he was close but he also gave her space. Theia was glad for that, he wasn't smothering her, he gave her comfort and space when she needed them.

"It wasn't your fault, you weren't to know." He said softly. Theia didn't say anything, she just stared out at the bifrost. Theia's eyes were shining, she had heard that so many times. 'It wasn't your fault,' 'don't blame yourself.'

"Everybody tells me that," She said, turning to face him.

"But it's true, it was not your fault." He said, taking her hand.

"I know," Theia whispered. "I'm just not ready to accept it yet." Theia lost herself in his eyes again. They were comforting to look at when she was sad. They were deep and endless just like the emotions she had for him.

Loki pressed his forehead against Theia's and kissed her lips softly. "I love you," He whispered against her lips.

Theia couldn't help the question that came to mind but it left her lips without her even having time to comprehend what she was saying. "How long will you love me?"

Loki pulled away, but kept his forehead against hers, a single word left his mouth and he meant it with every fibre of his being. "Forever,"

"Forever is a very long time," Theia smiled.

"That it is."

* * *

_So... there we have chapter seven... everything has been a little depressing up to this point, but i promise things will get better... Well Loki plans for things to get better anyway!_

_Again, thank you to all those who have followed, favourited and subscribed, *Pumpkin pasties and hugs* to all of you :D _

_Reviewers recieve a lifesize Thor model XD _

_I hope you liked, the next chapter will be up soon :D _


	8. Chapter 8

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me_

_All that i was meant to be?_

_What if our love_

_Never went away? _

_What if its lost behind_

_Words we could never find?_

* * *

Theia was sitting on the balcony in Loki's room; she had been spending more and more of her nights with him. Sometimes she would cry and he would hold her, he would whisper that everything was going to be okay, and sometimes she just wanted his company so she just curled up next to him. It was all very innocent and it made Theia happy to have some company.

Right now Theia sat on his balcony; she had a book in her hands. It was from Svartalfheim, just one of the many books that Loki kept in his room. She wanted to know all about the Dark Elves, and to be honest everything was pretty much the same as it was on Alfheim, apart from the fact these Elves had some very evil tendencies. That was proved by what Rorek did.

Speaking of the murderer, Rorek, he was being returned to Svartalfheim that very day. Theia was just waiting for her time to visit him. Loki didn't want Theia to go by herself to the prisons below the weapons vault but she insisted that it was something she had to do on her own. So that's what she was waiting for, she wasn't sure what was keeping her though. Maybe it was the fact that this elf had killed her mother, or maybe it was the fact that he had nearly killed her. Nevertheless she needed answers, and no matter how much she didn't want to know, she had to find out how he had killed her, because nobody else would give her the details.

Theia placed the book down on the balcony, Loki had gone to speak with the Allfather, but he had promised her that he would be back quickly. Theia didn't want him to worry so she hurried from his room and down the stairs towards the prison cells. On her way there people still gave her sympathetic glances, it seemed strange that people felt sorry for her, she didn't want anybody's sympathy, she had enough of that when her father had died.

When she entered the prisons, Rorek's cell was guarded by two burly Asgardians, Theia stood tall as they surveyed her. "I wish to speak with the prisoner."

The guards gave her a questioning glance but Theia stood tall, she would speak to him. The pair looked her over, and then they turned to one another. The guard on the left, who was slightly bulkier than his companion, nodded quickly and sharply before moving aside so the other could open the cell.

"The prisoner is bound," Said the bulkier guard. "But should you wish to leave knock twice and we shall release you."

The door was made of steel, it grated as it slid open revealing a dark cell with only one window. The light streamed in from the square block illuminating chains that hung to the wall. Hands could clearly be seen bound to the shackles; arms were drawn high above his head so he was unable to move them. Shackles were also attached to both ankles, his feet were bare and blackened, and in the darkness Theia could see Rorek's eyes, dark and hollow just like they had been the day he wanted to take her to Svartalfheim.

Theia swallowed and walked into the cell, the door grated shut and she was locked in, alone, with the man who had murdered her mother. She decided to stay on the far side of the wall, so she leant against it, the cool rock was welcoming pressed against the palm of her hand. Theia stared at the prisoner, the murderer; his head was bent down, his black long hair hung limply across his face. Rorek was bent down on his knees; it was probably the most comfortable position considering he was chained to the wall. Not that Theia cared, she wanted him to suffer.

"Have you come to kiss me goodbye?" He asked sarcastically, his head came up and he looked directly into Theia's eyes. There it was the evil that swirled in the pool of his eyes, there was no remorse, no regret, and he felt nothing for what he had done.

"No, if I had my way I would have killed you by now." Theia tilted her head, "But unfortunately your realm wants you for themselves, and I want answers before you go. I want to know everything, I want to know why." Theia was slightly surprised at the strength in her voice, she wasn't shaking like she would have expected, nor did she want to leave as she suspected she would have.

"Answers you say? Are you sure you want to be digging holes deeper than what you can climb out of, Asgardian?" His voice was sly, but he was calm. Theia paused, of course she wanted answers, but at what cost.

"I can assure you, Elf that I want these answers here and now, and I want them from you. Why did you murder my mother?"

Theia moved her hands from behind her back and crossed them over her chest, there was a sly smirk on Rorek's face, and he took in a breath before starting. "You might want to take a seat, this will take a while."

Theia was suspicious at first, she wondered why on Asgard Rorek wasn't being hostile, it would have only made sense, she knew she would have been hostile if she was in his current predicament. After deducing that he was being sincere she sat down and felt the stone between her hands. Rorek's eyes darted to the door and then back to her, they were glazed, like he was remembering a memory, a painful memory.

"It was many years ago, I distinctly remember for I was far younger than I am now. I am sure you are aware of the great battle that your people had with mine?" Theia nodded, she was aware of most Asgardian battles; purely because of the fact her father had been in a lot of them. "The battle was long, ruthless, and your people fought greatly finally subduing us."

"It was at that time, in the final days of battle that I met an Asgardian warrior… He was on the brink of death; a sword to the gut had him almost done. I, having my merciful ways, struck a deal with this warrior. A bargain to be fulfilled when the time was right. Of course many, many years passed and the warrior forgot about our little bargain. It was only when your race found yourself almost at the mercy of the Frost Giants that I came across this warrior again. He had grown older, wearier, and years had passed on his homeland, he like I, had made a life. He had a wife and bore a child… Said child was my bargain.

"He asked for help, at the cost of his child… The warrior asked for my help to slew the Frost Giants that had invaded Asgard, before this I only asked that his child visited Svartalfheim and trained with our warriors, an inside hand on Asgard so to speak, but as he wanted more it was only right that I stretched my end of the bargain. When his child, a daughter, born as the summer month fell, turned her tender age, she would be mine to take, to consume, and to have completely. He agreed, without hesitation, and as the summer month fell, I came to collect my prize."

Theia couldn't move, shock consumed every nerve in her body. She was nothing but a pawn, something to uphold the end of a bargain that she never even knew about. Something about this wasn't right, why would her father strike a bargain with a dark elf? Why would he include his only child?

"It was your mother that got in the way though… I would have spared her if she wasn't so stubborn." He continued, eyes glancing from Theia and back to the door. "You won't harm my daughter,' she said. Pathetic Asgardian, she couldn't even protect herself let alone you. Snapped her neck like a twig, she didn't even see it coming… but that's the thing with women, so weak, pathetic…"

Theia couldn't control herself, her face contorted as she punched Rorek square in the jaw, he winced but only slightly as Theia grabbed hold of his shirt and stared into his blackened eyes.

"My mother was never weak," She growled, the words vibrating in the back of her throat. "And I swear to Valhalla, if you escape judgement, and somehow I hope you do… I will find you, and I will snap your neck… and it will be slow, painful and only then when I have tortured you enough will I finally finish you. You don't yet understand the pain you have caused me, Elf, and one day you will understand, even if it takes me to my grave I will make you understand the pain you have caused me."

The venom was unmistakeable in her voice, she roughly shoved Rorek away from her and he laughed bitterly as he landed back on the stone floor. Theia turned on her heels and rapped on the door, the guard opened the door for her.

"You are weak!" Yelled Rorek to her retreating back. "You are just like your mother,"

"Good…" She whispered, stepping from the cell as the door grated shut behind her.

* * *

Her life was a lie, well for the most part it was, everything. Her father wanted her to be a great warrior and all along he knew she was betrothed to that monster who murdered her mother, her only family. Theia growled and punched out at the wall, cursing when she felt her knuckles crack under the pressure.

She walked, not to Loki's room like she had originally planned, but to her mothers. She hesitated, her hand on the golden handle in front of her. She hadn't been in there since her mother's death, she felt the hairs prickle on the back of her neck, she imagined herself opening the door and greeting her mother with open arms. It was a far cry from her reality; Theia twisted the handle and pushed open the door. It creaked as it glided over the floor; Theia stepped forwards and watched as the silk curtain on the far side of the room fluttered in the wind.

She glanced around, her eyes darting from place to place, images of her mother sprouting from the furthest reaches of her mind. Stepping further into the room Theia inhaled, the room smelt strongly of her mother's favourite perfume. She brushed her hand along the white wooden dresser and sat down upon the cushioned stool in front of it. She glanced into the vanity mirror and took heed of her reflection. The darkened bags were thick under her eyes in which the veins stood out, bloodshot and redder than she thought were ever possible. Her hair was limp and hung in knotted ringlets over her shoulders.

Theia pulled at a piece of her brown locks, she looked like her mother, her eyes were every bit as chocolate as hers, her hair was a perfect reminder of her after Theia's father's death. Theia stared loathingly at her reflection, would it always pain her to look at her reflection? She was pained enough already, she didn't think she could take the reminder of her mother staring her right in the face. Theia wrenched open a small white draw on the dresser, she rummaged through it seeing numerous amounts of make-up and perfumes. Her hand knocked something hard and she knew she had found what she was looking for. Theia pulled out the large polished silver scissors. A ruby was placed at the joint of the two blades and she rubbed her hand across it. Even after many years of use the ruby gleamed as bright as ever. Without hesitating Theia brought the scissors up to her hair and lopped off hair after hair. What she was doing reminded her so much of Mulan, she watched as brown ringlets fell around her onto the carpet. She cut and cut until she was left with a messily cut brown bob that reached no lower than her chin. She glanced down at the tangled knots of hair that she had severed so easily and then glanced back up at the vanity mirror. She looked dishevelled, more so than she did with her tangled locks, she took a brush from the draw and began brushing through it quickly, wincing whenever she pulled a knot.

Theia could feel the blood pumping through her veins, its beat was slow, and she was surprised that she hadn't broken down in the middle of what once was her mother's room. She sighed and placed the brush back on the side, only noticing as she pulled her head back up that something shot across the room. A shadow, blacker than any she had seen before, she jumped and turned on the stool. Her heart picked up considerably then because standing behind her, closing the door was her mother.

Rayla looked exactly how she did the last time Theia had spoken to her. Her brown hair was in perfect ringlets that fell down her back, she wore a silver dress that rested on both shoulders. But it was the shadow that she saw which worried her the most. Rayla had yet to notice Rorek moving across the room towards her. Upon turning Rayla jumped, and then scowled at the Dark Elf who was advancing slowly towards her.

"What was the answer?" He asked, his voice dripping and slow like it always was.

"She has rejected your hand," Rayla said confidently. "My daughter will not marry you; she made that quite clear when I asked her."

Theia stared on as Rorek clenched his fists; he walked towards Rayla and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Theia wanted to shout, to warn her not to get too close to him. But her shout wouldn't come, and it was a useless shout anyway, her mother would have never heard it.

"I think you have misunderstood, this was not a request. This was a bargain your _dear_ departed husband made many years ago, and he will uphold his end of the bargain even after death."

"I told you," She said, her voice quick and sharp, as it was on the day. Theia glanced from her mother to the door, she was outside, right now. She was eavesdropping on the convocation and if she had only arrived a moment earlier she would have known of the original plan. "She won't marry you. She made that quite clear last night; in fact I haven't seen her since last night."

Rorek had moved forwards, his hands closing around the fabric of her mother's dress. Rayla made no sound, she wasn't being weak, she stood proud her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Then you better convince her to marry me," He hissed, his face inches from hers. "You don't want me to take this into my own hands, do you Rayla? It could be very bad for both you and your daughter." Rayla's eyes widened, but she never moved them from Rorek's piercing black ones. A knock rang through the door and Theia remembered running down the hall as he said these next words. "We aren't the only ones in this convocation it would seem."

Rayla's hands came up to the Elf's, she pulled him away from her and stood with her back up against the door. She was shielding it from him, "You won't harm my daughter." She growled her voice strong.

Rorek chuckled darkly as he advanced on her. At this action Theia jumped up knocking the stool to the ground, this was it, this was the moment. "I didn't say I was going to harm her physically did I?"

In one fluid motion his arms wrapped around Rayla's head, with eyes wide she struggled and scratched at his hand. Rorek was smiling, a smile that could be described as nothing less than sadistic. Then his arms twisted. The snap was deafening as it echoed across the room. Rayla slumped in the Elf's arms and Theia couldn't help the yell that came from her lips.

"No!" She sprang forwards just as Rorek dropped her mother, she went to catch her limp body, but it fell straight through her grasp like dust and disappeared. Theia looked up her blood boiling as she stared into the eyes of the murderer. He was looking down at her, glee plastered all over his face. "What have you done?" She yelled, unable to control it any longer. "What have you done?"

It seemed impossible for Theia to comprehend what she was seeing, she just saw her mother die right before her eyes. How could she have seen everything that transpired without even knowing how it had happened? Her eyes glanced up at the Elf, he was fading, his form glowing duller until it was nothing more than the shadow she had seen pass across the vanity mirror.

Theia blinked, her hands coming up to her eyes so she could rub them. Upon pulling them away she gasped, she was sitting on the stool in front of the vanity mirror. The brush was in her hand and the door was open. It was as if what she had just seen never really happened at all.

* * *

**I am so sorry i have taken so long to update! Its been hard to write this week with school and football taking over my life at the moment. Anyway i hope you like this chapter, and one of the skelenton's in Theia's closet has finally made an appearance, but whe shall learn about that next chapter. **

**Reviewers will recieve a virtual, fully interactive, Avengers set (Includes, Thor, Hawk-eye, Black Widow, Hulk, Iron Man, Director Fury and of course Loki) :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you that are continuing my story from this chapter just a little note. I have changed the name of my OC from Laila to Theia as i have done some research and this name fits her better for that. This has been changed in all chapters, so i hope its not to confusing :) **

* * *

_The world is too heavy, too big for my shoulders,_

_Come take the weight off me now,_

_Thousand of answers, for one simple question,_

_Come take the weight off me now._

* * *

Theia wandered back to Loki's room. Her head was sore and her mind torn as she tried to process what she had just seen and heard. It was impossible for her to have seen what she had. There was no logical reason occupying her mind at the moment, she was empty, a shell that had no place, no meaning, and then this was thrust upon her. Crazy, impossible visions of her mother's death… and upon blinking they vanish and she is left where she sat moments ago. The impossibility of this was too hard to comprehend; she had yet to receive her gift, her goddess ability. Whereas Loki had receives his years ago, Theia was left, a late bloomer compared to her friends who all possessed their abilities. Was this her gift? Traumatic and crazy visions? She had to find out, her curiosity was taking a grip on her heart as she walked back to Loki's room.

Theia was almost positive that Loki would not be back from his meeting with the Allfather yet, but that depended on how much time had passed since her visit to her mother's room. Theia glanced out of the window as she turned the corner, the sun was hanging lazily in the sky, it had only risen ever so slightly since she had left Loki's room.

Loki's room was always dark, darker than many rooms she had seen. Even when the light did cascade through the windows the floor and walls were always shadowed by the enormous bookcases and other obstacles that cluttered Loki's room. She entered quickly and walked straight over to one of the bookcases on the far wall. There were many books on the shelves, they were stacked neatly and not a speck of dust fell on them. The spines were worn and tattered as most of them had been read hundreds of times. Theia's eyes wandered across the hardbacks, her eyes scanning every word that was printed in gold across the spines.

Theia wouldn't be surprised if Loki owned a book which could explain what was going on with her. If not then the Library was always a good second option. Her eyes fell on many titles that intrigued her, _Midgardian Customs, Stories from Valhalla, Magical Arts, The rise and fall of Jotunheim_, but none of them so far gave anything away about gifts and how they are bestowed. Theia wondered, if this was her ability, why she had not been gifted with something else, like Greta who found out she was the Goddess of sea creatures, or Aria who was gifted as one of the many Goddess' of the storm winds.

Their abilities, in comparison to Theia's (if this really was her gift), were extremely normal. There always happened to be more than one Goddess that had the same gift as another at one point. Theia's hand trailed across the spines of the many books, her mind lost in the pits of thought, she had never even heard of an ability such as this before. Surely, if this gift was well known, she would have learnt about it at school.

Theia jumped as a pair of hands blinded her vision, she wasn't expecting the sudden action as she had been too involved in her own thoughts. Loki chuckled at this and she removed his hands before turning to face him.

"You've cut your hair," He observed, moving a long piece of her messy bob out of her eyes.

"Well observed, Loki." She quipped, smiling a little, a sigh left her lips before she could stop it and Loki's brows furrowed.

"You went to see him, didn't you?" Loki asked, placing both of his hands on Theia's shoulders. Theia nodded, "But that is not what troubles you." Theia cursed his capability of reading her thoughts. It was almost impossible to hide things from him at the best of times, but her emotions always betrayed her to him.

"No, that is not what troubles me." She replied, turning back to the bookshelf. "When did you first discover your gift, Loki?"

"I was very young, just a child. I believe it was when I was playing hide and seek with Thor out in the grounds. I wasn't quite sure how I did it at first, but I imagined myself sneaking up on him and scaring him whilst he was looking for me. And I did. It gave Thor quite the fright when it happened, especially as I disappeared when he tried to chase me. Ever since then I have practiced my magic whenever I could get the chance."

Theia's eyes drifted over a book about magic and she gently pulled it from its place on the shelf. Theia then turned to face Loki. "Did you find your gift in a book?" She asked, holding it out to him.

"I did. At first I was worried that there was something wrong with me, but my mother assured me it was just my gift beginning to show itself. But what brings these questions?"

Theia hesitated and then took Loki's hand and lead him to the table in the middle of the room. His gaze followed Theia as she sat on the chair opposite him. "You remember my visions of my father, do you not?" Loki nodded swiftly and Theia continued.

"Today, after I visited the prisoner, I went to my mother's room. I was sitting in front of her mirror, and I saw her, and Rorek, the prisoner. The events that transpired were almost identical to those that I had heard when I was eavesdropping outside the door the day she died, only I saw things before and everything that lead up to her death.

"After the elf had killed her, I moved from my place on the stool to catch her, but she fell straight through my grasp and when I blinked I was back on the stool. It was if what I had saw never really happened at all. I just thought… maybe… that this was my gift. I just want to know."

Loki looked in thought, he said nothing for a few moments and then his eyes widened a little. His head shot up and he looked directly at Theia, her dark eyes were swimming with emotion. "It's impossible…"

"What is?" Theia asked, her head tilted a little in confusion.

"Your gift, it cannot be possible." He said again standing from the chair and walking over to his bookshelf. Loki reached up and pulled a large green book from the top of his shelf, the spine was tattered and torn. He brought it back to the table and Theia watched him eagerly as he flipped through the pages.

Loki's eyes scanned several pages before he came across the one he wanted. Theia glanced at the image of a beautiful woman with long brown locks that was drawn onto the page. She wore a beautiful golden dress that flowed out around her body and her hands were lifted towards the sky which shimmered with thousands of stars. Around her there were many jewels that floated in thin air, they each shined with their own light as did the body of the woman.

Loki glanced back up at Theia and then back down at the woman on the page, "You look very much like her…" He noted, "I wonder if it is possible…"

"Who is that?" Theia asked, leaning across the table to get a better look at the title of the page.

"This is- was, Aithre, the last Goddess of sight and the lights of the sky. She was an Oracle." Theia's eyebrows furrowed, as she stared down at the page. She did look very much like Aithre; well she did, before she cut her hair.

"It was said that she could see the future through precious gems such as Amethysts and Rubies," Loki continued his eyes scanning down the page. "She went on to Valhalla many years before I was born… but I believe that my father still has her gems. I believe they are in the relics vault… We must consult with him immediately, if this is your gift he would want to know."

Loki stood quickly and Theia followed him without question. Could it be possible that she shares the gift of the late Goddess Aithre? How on Asgard was she gifted with such a thing when her friends who were far fairer than she had average talents? The idea of this gift seemed entirely preposterous and completely insane. How would she use her gift if it was what Loki seemed to think it was? How could she, a mere warrior's child, be blessed with such a gift as sight?

Loki said nothing to Theia as the pair walked towards Odin and Frigga's chambers. Two burly guards were stationed outside of the royals room but they didn't bat an eyelid as Loki rapped on the door. The great golden doors opened with a protest, they creaked greatly as they swung into the room. Theia had never before been in the royals chambers and she felt severely under dressed. Without a moment's hesitation the great doors to the royals chambers opened with little defiance, and allowed Loki and Theia into the presence of the Allfather and Queen Frigga.

Loki's strides were swift as he walked quickly towards his father, he bowed his head and Theia did the same. The room was large, every inch of it shined and was spotlessly clean. Odin looked every bit as powerful as he did on the day of her mother's remembrance. Frigga was dressed in a flowing golden gown that pinned round the back of her neck, her hair was pinned in ringlets atop her head, she smiled warmly at her youngest son as he entered.

"My son," She said warmly, "What brings you to us on this day? You are usually training, are you not?"

"Yes, mother, I am usually at my training." Replied Loki, his voice took on a different manner now that he was speaking to his parents. "However, a matter has come to my- our," he gestured to Theia who was standing silently next to him. "-attention, and I really must discuss it with you and father."

"Of course," Said Odin. "What is this matter, my son?"

Loki glanced at Theia who now had her eyes trained to the ground. He stepped closer to her and gave her hand a small squeeze for reassurance, something which made the Queen smile softly.

"I am sure that you remember Aithre, the last Oracle?" Odin nodded at his son, his brows furrowed for a moment. "It is said that once the Oracle passes on, her gifts are bestowed upon another who is deemed worthy by the existing Oracles in Valhalla. I believe that those who have passed have chosen Theia as the next Oracle."

Theia glanced up at the moment Loki finished his sentence. Odin was looking down at her, his brows furrowed and his mouth set in a firm line. Frigga's eyebrows were raised, a meek smile was on her rose lips.

"Then we must test this theory, my son." Spoke Odin, his voice booming throughout the chamber. "We must retrieve the Stones of Sight from the relics vault."

Theia had never before been to the relics vault, so she kept behind Odin and Loki as they walked. Her mind was blank of all but one thought. Could it be possible that she was the next Oracle? The next Goddess of sight and lights of the sky? Could it be possible that the previous Oracles in Valhalla had chosen her? Why? Why did they deem her worthy above all others?

The trio were silent as they walked to the relics vault. Those they passed in the hallways bowed their heads at the Allfather and his son, Theia only received fleeting glances. Odin nodded his head at the two guards that were stationed just outside the doors of the relics vault. They too, bowed their heads and allowed them entrance into the vault.

Theia's eyes never stayed on one object for more than half a second. The objects in there were desirable to everyone in the nine realms who knew about them. Theia's eyes rested mainly on the six items that she had heard about from her father.

Sitting on a silver podium off to her left was a silver object that resembled a large goblet. A glittering golden flame flickered inside it. The Eternal Flame of Destruction was stolen from the demon Sutur by Odin and his warriors to stop the enemy of Asgard lighting his sword and starting a war that would end the people of Asgard.

Next to the Eternal Flame was a golden armoured glove that also had its own podium. Intricate markings were cut into the gold armoured plates and six gems sat, one on each knuckle and one in the centre of the back of the hand. The Infinity Gauntlet was easily one of the most desirable objects in the relics vault. The item, as Theia remembered, was formed when Thanos, another enemy of Asgard, placed six Infinity Gems into his gauntlet, thus creating the Infinity Gauntlet. The item would grant the wearer power in basic terms, God-like powers and control over the universe. Yes, it was easily one of the most desirable items hidden in the vault.

On Theia's right was the Warlocks Eye. The golden metal was bent into a design that faintly resembled the Eye of Horous from Egyptian Midgard. A glowing blue orb sat in the centre of the design. This was one of the items that Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three had brought back from one of their many battles.

The Orb of Agamotto sat on the right of the Warlocks Eye. This object was also made entirely out of gold with a glowing blue orb positioned in the centre. The object offers a clairvoyance of sorts, as it is able to grant the user sight of where magic is being used, unless of course it's sight is being blocked by a powerful magic user.

Finally Theia's eyes found the Casket of Ancient Winters which was positioned right at the front of the room. It had its own podium, as did all of the other relics, but it stood furthest away from the entrance to the vault. The frosty blue cube emanated a chill which made Theia shudder uncomfortably. Neither Odin nor Loki seemed to have a problem with being in such a close proximity to the object.

Odin turned a corner just before the Casket of Ancient Winters. Loki and Theia followed him their eyebrows furrowed as they came face to face with nothing more than solid brick. Odin muttered something incoherently under his breath and placed his hand to the wall. The brick instantly changed, as if swapping from one element to another and allowed Odin's hand to pass right through it as if it was nothing more than water.

Theia glanced towards Loki who was watching his father intently. They watched as the Allfather pulled his hand from the wall, in his palm a glass bowl which held a bundle of cloth. He turned to face the pair and walked past them to a separate podium on the opposite wall. He placed the bowl down and turned to face Theia.

"These are the Seeing Stones of the Oracles. Nobody but an Oracle is permitted to touch them as they will taint the sight." He glanced to his son. "I trust my son, but I need to know, do you believe yourself to be the next Oracle?"

Theia glanced down, her eyes meeting the stone. She wasn't sure she was the next Oracle. Did she believe herself to be an Oracle? No, of course not, but Loki did. Loki believed her to be the next Oracle; he believed that her gift was certain, so why shouldn't she believe it? Theia thought back to the book… Her image was almost identical to the picture in the book. Her hair, before she cut it, was the same shade and fell in the same waves to that of the Oracle Aithre. Her eyes were the same chocolate shade and her skin the same olive tone. A coincidence maybe? Could it be a coincidence that her looks were almost identical? Theia pondered this, her thoughts bouncing round in her skull as the Allfather waited for an answer. Loki's hands found hers again; he laced his fingers through hers and squeezed it gently. Theia took a deep breath.

"I believe it could be true, My King." She said quietly. Odin nodded, and then pulled the cloth from the objects in the bowl.

The Seeing Stones spilled from the cloth and glistened in the light of the torches. They were cut perfectly symmetrical and almost every stone was identical right down to the number of corners, all apart from one. A large thinly cut piece of Amethyst lay atop the rest. A small silver chain ran through a small hole in the top of the piece. Theia stepped closer to the bowl as Odin stepped back. She could feel Loki's and the Allfather's eyes on the back of her head and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

What if she wasn't the next Oracle? What if at a single touch she would taint the stones instead of realising her gift? She didn't want to taint them. Would Odin blame her if she did? More importantly, would Loki?

Theia's hands reached forwards finding the crystal of the bowl. Her hands hesitated on the rim of the bowl before she stretched her fingers towards the silver chain that held the largest slice of Amethyst. Theia's hands plucked at the chain, accidentally brushing against the smooth surface of a smaller stone. That's all it was, a feather of a touch, but that was enough for Theia's eyes to roll back into her head and force her mind from her body.

**It was blurry. Everything was blurred. Theia couldn't make out anything, only the fact that it was cold and that she was still in the relics vault. Her hands reached to her eyes and she rubbed them hard. She was sitting on the floor, just in front of the podium upon which the Seeing Stones sat only moments ago. **

**The small padding of feet met Theia's ears and she turned. The golden light of torches met her eyes, and then the forms of two guards. Didn't they notice the cold? The air was swirling in tendrils in front of her face, but they didn't seem to notice. **

**Theia pushed herself up onto her feet and she turned towards the men. They looked straight past her to the Casket of Ancient Winters and they continued walking. Theia glanced down; the square pool of water next to the guards' feet was freezing at a rapid pace. The first guard, the smaller of the two, bent down to look at the water, his hand coming into contact with the ice for a flicker of a moment. Theia could feel the coldness of the ice under her fingertips.**

**Red eyes met hers. A cold hand clamped around her throat. She wasn't herself anymore, she was the guard. And then just like that her neck broke and everything blurred. **

Loki jumped forwards as Theia toppled. Her body was cold and she was trembling terribly. What troubled him more was her breath that was swirling in clouds from her slightly open mouth. Odin stared from the girl to the stones on the podium.

"Guards!" Loki shouted, his voice worried. "Someone fetch help!"

The doors creaked in protest as they were forced open. The pounding of feet came closer as Theia jolted her eyes flashing open as a gasp rushed into her lungs.

"Frost Giants."

* * *

_I am so terribly sorry i have taken so long to update, i've had to write a short story for an English GCSE and thats been taking up most of my time as well as football practice. So i apologise terribly! _

_Anyway please review, cookies for all reviewers!_


End file.
